¿Qué sucedería?
by Isla Tonks
Summary: AU. Sabía que debía agradecerle al hijo del panadero por haber salvado mi vida y cuando lo hice nunca hubiera imaginado que nuestra amistad sería fruto de dos hogazas de pan. Sin embargo, ambos somos Tributos del Distrito 12 de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y ahora comienzo a arrepentirme de haberme permitido conocerlo antes. No puedo matar a mi mejor amigo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_The Hunger Games_ no me pertenece en absoluto. _The Hunger Games _le pertenece a _Suzanne Collins_. ¡Gracias por tanto, Suzanne!

**Aclaración: **No soy escritora. No soy profesional. No tengo experiencia. Solamente soy una persona que deja volar mundos alternos, _What if… _y demás cosas.

**Summary:** AU. Sabía que debía agradecerle al hijo del panadero por haber salvado mi vida y cuando lo hice nunca hubiera imaginado que nuestra amistad sería fruto de dos hogazas de pan. Sin embargo, ambos somos Tributos del Distrito 12 de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y ahora comienzo a arrepentirme de haberme permitido conocerlo antes. No puedo matar a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**Prólogo: 4 años antes.**

Veo como una hogaza de pan cae a centímetros de mí. No sé si estoy delirando por ello, pero deseo que no sea una treta de mi imaginación y que el hijo del panadero esté a metros de distancia con el restante pan en su mano. Entonces lo tira a mi dirección. Miro al suelo y se encuentran dos hogazas perfectas, aunque quemadas. Es todo lo que necesito. Sin embargo, por un instante, considero dejarlas ahí. No quiero deberle nada a alguien que no conozco.

La imagen de Prim muriendo de hambre impacta mi mente.

_Prim._

Mi pequeña Prim, muriéndose de hambre.

Miles de personas en el Distrito 12 mueren diariamente. Morir de hambre en la Veta —la zona más pobre de mi Distrito— es tan normal como el día y la noche. Normalmente, la gente trabaja en las minas pero la paga por ello apenas alcanza para vivir unos cuantos días. Las familias de gran tamaño no consiguen ahorrar por ello y los cadáveres debido a la inanición son tan comunes para nosotros que logramos ignorarlo. Sin embargo, la visión de Prim muriendo de forma dolorosa a causa de una vida que no hemos elegido logra que con las últimas fuerzas que tengo agarre el pan y vuelva a casa a la carrera. Ni siquiera puedo agradecerle al niño porque desapareció antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Cuando llego a casa, Prim está acostada en nuestra cama respirando levemente con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos vacíos y sus mejillas hundidas hacen que solamente me apresure en cortar las partes quemadas del pan. La llamo y ella al notar lo que llevo en las manos viene corriendo hacia a mí, pensando que seguramente es un delirio. Su andar es vago y rápido a la vez, mayormente motivado por el hambre.

Quiere comer inmediatamente, pero se lo prohíbo. La siento en una silla cercana a la mesa y ella sigue cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada: el cómo preparo el té y el cómo corto en rodajas el pan. Luego voy en busca de mi madre, quien al principio se resiste para no salir de la cama otorgándome su indiferencia, pero la obligo y finalmente se sienta junto a nosotras.

Tratamos de comer con calma, sabiendo que si lo hacemos apresuradamente, lo devolveríamos. El pan con pasas y nueces es delicioso así que utilizo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no comérmelo de un solo bocado. Nadie habla, estamos poniendo atención solamente al hecho de que por hoy, nos salvamos. Sobrevivimos otro día, ¿pero y mañana? Decido guardar la otra hogaza, sabiendo que no durará para siempre.

Una vez que terminamos nos vamos a dormir. Dejo mi ropa mojada cerca de la chimenea y me dejo llevar por el sueño con el estómago lleno por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. Prim, no pregunta de dónde saqué la comida y le doy gracias mentalmente por ello porque no sabría como explicarle. No puedo explicarle algo que no entiendo.

Antes de dormir pienso en ese chico. Sé que va a mi misma clase, lo he visto. No sé su nombre porque siempre lo consideré irrelevante. Solamente sé que es un chico con muchos amigos, bien alimentado seguramente por tener padres dueños de una panadería, y también que no es de la Veta, por supuesto, porque nos caracterizamos por ojos grisáceos, piel olivácea y cabello oscuro.

Mi madre y Prim tienen los ojos color azul y cabello rubio. Iguales al hijo del panadero. Iguales a los comerciantes.

Me duermo preguntándome cómo se llamará.

* * *

Le debo _mi vida_ al hijo del panadero.

Recién durante la mañana puedo ver el verdadero significado de ello.

Anoche estaba tan hambrienta que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las hogazas de pan, pero ahora estoy en mis cincos sentidos.

Le debo la vida de Prim, también.

Me pregunto si su lástima hacia mí fue tanta que no soporto verme esquelética. O si amaba tanto su manzano como para ver como era manchado con mi cuerpo y mi muerte inminente. De un modo u otro, el resultado es el mismo: estoy viva un día más. Me regaló una oportunidad.

Prim, a mi lado, se remueve y suelta un suspiro. Ha tenido un sueño tranquilo, ayer cenó hasta quedar satisfecha pero sé que cuando se despierte va a querer comer el resto de pan. Lo que me devuelve a la realidad sobre qué tengo que hacer con el niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Saber que tuve su lastima por un momento me llena de vergüenza y humillación. El percatarme de que estuve a punto de morir en su patio trasero produce un calor en mis mejillas. No lo quiero ver. ¿Con qué cara podría hacerlo? Le tengo que agradecer, eso lo tengo claro. No puedo quedarme callada. Los panes, en el Distrito, son de gran valor. Una suma a la que nunca podría llegar, porque mi prioridad es Prim y si llego a tener dinero voy a utilizarlo para alimentarla a ella y no al niño rubio. Pero, también el dejar el asunto inconcluso me hace hervir de impotencia por mi poca capacidad para acercarme a la gente. No tengo amigos en mi clase, y nunca fui buena para socializar con la gente; más nunca pensé que sería un problema hasta el día de hoy.

El sol comienza a iluminar nuestra habitación y sé que debo levantarme. No estoy cansada, así que hacerlo no me supone ningún esfuerzo. Por primera vez en meses tuve el sueño tranquilo.

Cuando caliento el agua para un té de hierbas, Prim ya está a mi lado cortando el pan en pequeñas rodajas y de forma pausada y lenta, como si aún no pudiera creer que la primera comida real en días esté ahí y no en su imaginación.

Comemos parte del pan durante el desayuno. Cuando llegamos a la escuela trato de encontrar al chico pero no lo logro. Supongo que lo veré luego, y así pasa; no obstante me impresiono al notar que su cara está golpeada. El día anterior le había visto una marca rojiza en la mejilla pero parece que ha empeorado, porque ahora su ojo está morado. En ese momento me doy cuenta que su madre no solamente es una bruja con las personas fuera de su círculo familiar, sino que también lo es con sus hijos.

Eso me sorprende. Mis padres nunca me levantaron la mano. Ni menos a Prim.

El chico evita mi mirada durante todo el día o eso supongo, porque no lo he visto mirarme ni una vez. Igualmente, no tendría por qué interesarme, no tiene razón alguna para mirarme pero la duda está latente en mi cabeza, ¿quemó el pan a propósito? ¿Y si así fue, por qué lo hizo? Estoy segura que no me conoce, quizás me haya visto. Me atrevo a decir que nunca hemos estado cerca, y yo recién reparo en su existencia.

También está la duda. ¿Qué padre pone a trabajar a su hijo de doce años en una panadería con el peligro presente? Considero la opción sobre que quemó el pan por accidente, es probable. Después de todo, los accidentes ocurren.

Esa alternativa alivia mi cabeza.

Aun así, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima y eso me fastidia.

Cuando busco a Prim, ella me recibe con un efusivo abrazo y toma mi mano, un hábito común en nosotras. Caminamos entre todos los niños para ir a casa, en donde nos espera el resto del pan. Mi último pensamiento hace voltearme para ver al niño rubio. Me petrifico, no pensaba que estaría mirándome. Pero lo está haciendo y siento que mi cara está caliente. Miro al piso instintivamente por la vergüenza como si de esa forma no pudiera quemarme con la sangre que recorren mis venas. Miro con curiosidad el diente de león que está a unos centímetros de mis zapatos y me agacho para arrancarlo del suelo.

No me pasa desapercibido que el clima y el tiempo no es el adecuado para un diente de león. Parece ser el primero de la temporada…

Y me recuerda a los días del bosque con mi padre.

Antes de que muriera mi padre en un accidente de minas, me llevaba a recorrer el bosque. Está prohibido pisar cualquier perímetro fuera del Distrito 12 y violar esa ley es considerado un delito que se paga con la muerte, pero éramos pobres —menos que ahora, por lo menos— y el dinero no nos alcanzaba. Nunca supe cómo se animó a cruzar la cerca eléctrica y nunca le pregunté si él había sido el primero. ¿Quién le enseñó a cazar? ¿A reconocer las plantas? ¿Lo hizo solo? ¿Alguien lo ayudó? Mi pecho siente un cosquilleo desalentador cuando me percato de que nunca tendré respuestas totalmente acertadas a mis dudas. En mi niñez, decidió que ya tenía edad para ir al bosque para acompañarlo. Y luego de unos meses, me enseñó su _supervivencia _básica.

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me dejo llevar por las memorias que tengo junto a él. Cuando nadábamos en el lago, cuando cantábamos, cuando él me enseñó a usar el arco, la primera vez que cazamos juntos… y las siguientes.

Una epifanía me corta la respiración. Me petrifico. Eso es. No olvidé en donde están las herramientas de caza, y aunque suene muy peligroso, sé lo que voy a hacer. La única manera para alimentar a mi madre y a mi Prim.

Vuelvo a mi casa más animada.

* * *

—¿Qué es eso, Katniss? —pregunta Prim, viendo sobre mi hombro.

El gran libro está frente la chimenea. El fuego ilumina las páginas y me da calor.

Encontrarlo no fue muy complicado.

Mi madre nunca ha tocado ningún objeto de mi padre una vez que murió. Es como si quisiera aferrarse de los recuerdos mediante ellos. Tal vez, cree que si algún día se desprende de éstos le estará diciendo _adiós_ a la, quizás, época más feliz de su vida. Me gusta creer a veces que es así y no porque no se levanta de su cama ni para alimentarse. De cualquier modo, el libro es muy importante. No habría forma de tirarlo.

Dejo de leer para ver como Prim se sienta a mi lado. Abro la manta que cubre mi cuerpo y dejo que se acurruque a mi lado. La calidez de Prim me pacifica.

Le explico lo que es, de quién es, y para qué nos servirá.

Sus ojos brillan, sé que ella ve esperanza. Tanto como yo la veo.

Nos quedamos leyendo la información que contiene cada una de las plantas y memorizando los bocetos detalladamente.

* * *

En la escuela veo al chico rubio, una vez más. Quiero acercarme a darle las gracias, sabiendo que ni así podré pagar mi deuda, es lo correcto pero no me atrevo. El día pasa, y cuando llega la tarde, tomo la chaqueta de caza de mi padre y me dispongo a ir a la pradera.

Mi principal objetivo es observar el lugar.

La pradera está cerca de mi casa. Cerca de la Veta; pero aun así, está demasiado alejado de las personas. Nunca supe si la pradera era un lugar _prohibido, _dado que nunca hay personas en el lugar, seguramente el miedo es tan palpable que no quieren comentar ningún error o tal vez, no saben reconocer las plantas tanto como mi padre y mi madre. De cualquier modo, nadie vería si salgo por el alambrado del Distrito. Y tal vez, si lo hacen, no dirían nada.

Mi madre, antes de conocer a mi padre, se dedicaba al negocio de las medicinas en la zona comercial del Distrito 12. Por ese motivo, tiene los ojos azules y cabello rubio que solo desentona con el cabello oscuro y ojos grises de los habitantes de la Veta. Luego de fugarse con mi padre e instalarse en la zona más pobre del Distrito se dedicó a tener un pequeño consultorio que aliviaba quemaduras, dolores musculares y migrañas; dolores de estómago, de hígado. Con el tiempo, los casos aumentaban su gravedad.

Pero luego del accidente de mina, solamente se dedicó a acostarse en su cama y dejarse morir…

Y dejarnos morir.

Una ola de odio me embarga, sin creer aún que estuvimos tan cerca de la muerte porque ella no puede salir de ese pozo en el que se metió ella misma. No puedo dejar de sentir la aberración al posible hecho de la muerte de Prim. Sola, y acompañada al mismo tiempo por un cuerpo inerte que no se preocupa por ella. La sola idea me produce escalofríos.

Sin alejarme demasiado de la zona segura recolecto unas pocas plantas que reconozco del libro de mi padre. No es suficiente, pero alcanza para hacer unas ensaladas o brebajes de hierbas para saciar el hambre. La pradera tiene ese ligero olor a humedad y siento el _glop_ de mis botas al pisar el barro por los anteriores días lluviosos. El tiempo es desfavorable y aunque la primavera se acerca todavía se siente el frio que dejó la temporada del invierno.

Cuando me enrollo en mis sábanas durante la noche, mi mente trabaja a mil por hora. Decido que mañana trataré de nuevo, dado que no me sorprende no haber conseguido mucho hoy. Y nuevamente, antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño, el niño se cuela entre mis pensamientos.

* * *

—Me gustaría acompañarte.

Prim detiene mi paso cuando me agarra de la tela de la chaqueta de mi padre. Veo en sus ojos decisión.

—Creo que podría ser peligroso.

—No lo es. Me lo dijeron —murmura mientras me toma de la mano para ir hacia la pradera.

No me sorprende. Prim tiene un lado sumamente social, un lado que yo nunca tuve y nunca voy a tener. Es amable y considerada. No es malhumorada como yo. Es demasiado _humana _para esta vida. Es un ángel. Y todos la aman.

Caminamos durante unos minutos. El suelo todavía está húmedo pero ya no hace ese horrible sonido que producía unos días atrás. El tiempo ha cambiado, al mismo tiempo que mi humor y mi suerte. Como si supiera el giro que ha dado mi vida, y la oportunidad que me dio el hijo del panadero. El sol brilla en lo alto.

—¡Katniss! —exclama mi hermana— ¡Es tan hermoso!

Según yo, no lo es. Es un descampado con pasto seco y pocos árboles que apenas están vivos. Muchos arbustos que contienen insectos que pueden matar en un segundo. Es esperanzador y desesperanzador al mismo tiempo para mí. Pero no hay grandes vistas en el Distrito 12 y Prim apenas recuerda el lugar, así que no le refuto lo equivocada que está.

Corre hacia un árbol y su faldita de volantes se mueve el compás de sus pies. No es la ropa apropiada para el lugar, pero se ha invitado así misma y yo no podía esperar a que se cambiara de atuendo. Su ropa le queda holgada debido a que es mía y yo apenas la usaba hasta hace dos años. Su blusa se ha salido por detrás.

—No te vayas a caer, _patito._

* * *

En la escuela, reflexiono sobre la importancia de dar mi agradecimiento al hijo del panadero. Es notorio que simplemente no le puedo sacar los ojos encima porque siento una carga en mi espalda del que tengo que deshacerme. Para la desgracia de mi consciencia parece no despegarse de sus amigos y soy muy cobarde para acercarme estando ellos presentes.

Luego de buscar a Prim, vamos a la vidriera de la panadería. A ella le encanta ver los pasteles decorados y las galletas en formas extrañas, así que trato de llevarla una vez a la semana para que se entretenga. No me agrada la idea de ir, por otro lado. Nunca podríamos comprar algo de ahí, los precios no son altos, pero nosotras no tenemos dinero con que pagar, ni un objeto para un trueque; no quiero que se ilusione con poseer algo que nunca va a tener.

Me aterra encontrarme con el niño también.

Cuando nos vamos, la puerta se abre. Me asusto, pensando que seguramente sería la bruja para echarnos a patadas por ahuyentar a los clientes. Por acto reflejo aprieto la mano de Prim pero me relajo cuando me doy cuenta que es el panadero, que trae una bandeja de galletas y nos mira con una sonrisa. Yo en cambio, alzo una ceja, a la defensiva.

Conversa con Prim un rato, y yo me limito a escuchar. No quiero participar en la conversación porque no tengo la habilidad para ser amistosa al contrario de Prim, pero igualmente me sorprendo cuando el señor nos ofrece una galleta. Veo como a mi hermana se le encienden los ojos de la ilusión y no puedo impedirle que tome una. Aunque yo no la acepto, más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

Me pongo resistente cuando nos invita a pasar. No le encuentro el sentido, no tendríamos que hablar con él tampoco, pero no es la primera vez que Prim y él conversan, ni la primera que la invita a pasar. Yo me limito a esperarla afuera, porque generalmente, el panadero le pide opinión sobre algún pastel que está dentro de la tienda. Sin embargo, esta vez, mi hermana —que no me soltó la mano— me conduce hacia adentro, ignorando mi mala cara.

Me quedo cerca de la puerta, deseando que la bruja no llegue sorpresivamente para lanzarnos fuego por la boca por estar ahí si no vamos a comprar nada. El panadero y Prim se quedan cerca de la mesa, al otro extremo de la habitación, en donde se encuentra la caja registradora, más pasteles, panes y un enorme libro con fotografías que seguramente deben contener diseños.

Entonces, siento como alguien abre la puerta y en consecuencia me golpea la espalda. No es un golpe fuerte, pero si lo siento para generar una mueca de dolor y de exasperación. Veo al causante de mi golpe y siento que no puedo respirar.

El hijo del panadero me mira avergonzado y totalmente ruborizado. Yo también me ruborizo, y sé que mi cara muestra sorpresa. Murmura una débil disculpa y su padre grita su nombre con alegría.

_Peeta. _

Se llama así, y lo considero un nombre curioso.

Me siento bastante incómoda con su presencia, así que le digo a Prim que es hora de irnos, ella se queja momentáneamente pero luego agarra mi mano y la llevo hasta la salida.

Cuando estamos a unos metros lejos de la panadería escucho que alguien corre detrás de mí, pero no le hago caso hasta que siento que me tocan tímidamente el hombro. Es el niño de nuevo. Peeta. Y en su mano tiene una bolsa de galletas. Me frustro cuando me las ofrece. No quiero deberle nada más, y me molesta que me vea como una niñita desamparada que necesita comida, que a pesar de que aunque no lo admita, es cierto. Estoy a punto de darme vuelta para ignorarlo y seguir con mi camino, pero él me explica tímidamente que su padre le pidió que nos la diera, y sin poder negarme, dejo que Prim las tome.

—Gracias —susurro avergonzada.

—De nada, Katniss.

Eso me sorprende. Y la creencia de que no sabía mi nombre cae a pique. Tomo valor para pronunciar las próximas palabras, porque sé que si no es en ese momento, no lo será nunca.

—Gracias por todo —tartamudeo mientras miro el piso—. Por los panes, me refiero.

_Gracias por darme esperanza_, quiero añadir pero no lo hago.

* * *

Peeta Mellark no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Y me alegro por ello.

Nuestra pequeña conversación fue muy incómoda para mí, y no quiero volver a revivirla. Aunque sé que es buen chico, no es _mi tipo_de gente. De hecho, creo que ninguna persona es adecuada para mí. Soy demasiado cerrada para mostrarme amable, y lo supe cuando traté con Peeta Mellark.

Cuando _su padre_ nos regaló las galletas a Prim y a mí.

Esto es lo que sé de Peeta Mellark: se llama Peeta Mellark, tiene mi edad y decora los pasteles de la panadería de su padre. Es más que suficiente para mí.

—Mejoro con el tiempo —dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

—Ah —comenté.

No soy buena conversando y creo que él se percato al segundo de ello. Así que no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Me alegro, de hecho. No sé tener amigos.

Pero no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.

Desde hace cuatro semanas.

Estoy enojada conmigo misma.

* * *

Me detengo en la alambrada para corroborar que la cerca no está electrificada. Cruzo rápidamente cuando compruebo que no hay peligro alguno.

Desde hace dos semanas recolecto frutos y plantas silvestres fuera del perímetro del Distrito 12. Y por supuesto, no he traído a Prim. Sería muy peligroso para ella, y se rindió de ir a La Pradera cuando una abeja le picó el brazo y lloró toda la tarde del dolor. Tuve que decirle por media hora que no iba a morir por ello.

Me ha ido bien desde que voy al bosque. Aunque sé que, además de mantener un orden entre los Distritos, el alambrado sirve para alejar a las bestias salvajes de la sociedad. Tuve un susto de muerte cuando me crucé con un perro salvaje.

Trepo por un árbol para mirar el paisaje. Es mucho más hermoso que el de La Pradera. Me siento libre. Me permito olvidar en las condiciones por las que voy ahí, y qué tengo que hacer. Inhalo el aire puro y empapo mi mirada del verde musgo que tiene cada hoja de cada árbol.

Ahora el verde, para mí, tiene el significado de libertad.

Camino unos minutos con el carcaj de flechas y el arco en mi mano derecha, tratando de cazar _algo. _No soy tan buena como mi padre. Tuve suerte de matar a unas cuantas ardillas y ni siquiera fueron unos tiros limpios. Estoy dispuesta a mejorar, sin embargo.

* * *

—Es la chica esa —una niña me señala y no es nada disimulada—. Salió al bosque. Está loca.

Es la tercera vez que sucede y me doy cuenta de ello. Les frunzo el ceño a las dos niñas de mi clase antes de mirar hacia mi hoja.

Sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, pero hubiera preferido _tarde. _Seguramente alguien me vio cruzando el alambrado saliendo o entrando del Distrito 12, con mi bolsa de recolección llena o vacía. Pero pensé que se limitarían a ignorarme como lo han hecho desde que mi padre falleció, más parece que eso no sucederá.

A esta altura parece que todo el mundo lo sabe. Peeta Mellark me mira después de dos meses y su mirada es la gran muestra de preocupación. Sin embargo, no soy capaz de mantener mi mirada, apenas nuestros ojos se encuentran desvío mi mirada hacia la ventana.

En el almuerzo me siento sola, de nuevo. Prim no tiene el mismo horario que el mío, por ende, no la pasamos juntas. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, es mucho más tranquilo y no parece que soy la única persona tímida. Una niña rubia con un vestido demasiado formal color aguamarina camina hacia mí con pasos dudosos, como si le fuera a gruñir o tirar una mesa por la cabeza. Bufo. Es la hija del Alcalde Undersee.

Me pregunta en voz baja si puede sentarse junto a mí dado que nadie le ha dejado y asiento una vez.

—Me llamo Madge… —susurra minutos después.

—Katniss —me presento de la misma forma tímida.

La actitud de Madge Undersee me sorprende. No es como el resto de los niños de la zona comercial, acostumbrados a andar en grupo dado que todos se conocen entre sí. No, Madge calla la mayoría del tiempo, pasa el tiempo a solas y casi parece culpable cuando abre su caja y saca un almuerzo sustancioso que comparte conmigo. Al principio me negué, pero luego tuve que aceptar a regañadientes porque no soportaba su mirada. Además, si quiero mantener a Prim alimentada, primero tengo que alimentarme yo. Y mejor si yo no tengo que mover un dedo para conseguir dicha comida. Aunque me hace sentir culpable.

Madge Undersee no me dirige la palabra en lo que resta del almuerzo. Pero algo me dice que se sentará conmigo mañana de nuevo.

Cuando volvemos a casa con Prim, tenemos los ojos de los habitantes de la Veta encima. Algunos nos miran con lástima, otros con enojo, unos con indiferencia. Me parece irónico que esto suceda ahora.

El hombre de las cabras —dicho apodo lo obtuvo por tener muchas cabras— me mira con los ojos abiertos y molestos.

—¡Te van a matar! —me grita.

Prim a mi lado, se sobresalta y se pega más a mí. Me enojo e ignoro al hombre, llevando a mi hermana a casa casi corriendo.

* * *

—Hola Katniss.

La voz de Peeta Mellark me sobresalta. No esperaba escucharlo. De hecho, no esperaba encontrármelo ahí.

La Pradera es verde. El invierno parece irse lentamente, como mis malos sueños —aunque éstos siempre regresan— y el tiempo me sonríe. El suelo está cubierto de pasto, pero levemente, debido a las inundaciones de lluvia. Los arbustos nunca han parecido menos peligrosos que ahora.

Su presencia me preocupa. Nunca ha estado tan cerca voluntariamente y no puedo evitar fruncirle el ceño cuando se sienta al lado mío. Me hubiera gustado que por lo menos preguntara sí podía…

Aunque la Pradera no es de mi propiedad. Pero podría irme rápidamente dejando en claro que no tengo intención de conversar con él.

Son las primeras palabras que me da luego de dos meses. Pensé que ciertamente sus atenciones hacía mí como los panes y las galletas no eran más que muestras de lástima y con mi _gracias _estaría más que saldada la deuda. Parece que no.

Pero viéndolo de esa forma, por supuesto que querrá pedirme algo a cambio por sus favores.

Evito su mirada como si sus ojos me envenenasen. Se remueve incómodo durante un minuto y yo me pregunto qué está esperando, hasta que me doy cuenta de que nunca le he devuelto el saludo.

—Hola —murmuro.

—¿Lindo día, eh? —pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No le devuelvo el gesto, sin embargo. Me encuentro totalmente molesta. ¿Hizo un recorrido hasta aquí para hablar sobre el clima? Estoy segura que Peeta Mellark nunca ha visitado este lugar y sé que su madre lo retará si se entera que estuvo demasiado cerca de la Veta. No puedo entender la razón de su presencia.

Una voz en mi mente me dice suavemente que él no esperaba encontrarme aquí. Que mi presencia también lo tomó por sorpresa y seguramente le ha decepcionado que yo haya estropeado sus planes de soledad y tranquilidad.

—Sí… —digo levantándome del suelo—. Tengo que ir a buscar a Prim —miento.

Pero cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para ir hacia mi casa su mano aprieta la mía con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto tratando de soltarme y él lo comprende. Libera mis dedos rápidamente, como si temiese que yo fuera a golpearlo o insultarlo.

Frunzo el ceño. No estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen directamente. Me incomoda. Y más si es el hijo del panadero, con el cual no tengo ninguna relación amistosa. Pero el que se alejara de mí con miedo me hace sentir como una roca maldita sin sentimientos. Esa reacción golpea mi pecho y me muestro dolida.

—Lo… lo siento. Yo… q-quería hablar con-contigo —responde.

Me siento lentamente a su lado de nuevo tratando de emendar mi error. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de que Peeta Mellark me considere un monstruo me parece insoportable.

—¿Sobre qué?

Sus ojos revolotean por la zona, como buscando algo o alguien y como si esperara no encontrarlo. Sus ojos de profundo azul están asustados, preocupados y me da una mirada rápida que me incomoda aún más. Con cuidado, se aproxima más a mí y tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no alejarme e irme corriendo. Su expresión me mantiene petrificada en el suelo. Él nunca podría fingir algo así, lo que quiere decirme es importante. No hay dudas.

Su labio tiembla levemente y lanza un suspiro cuando me penetra con la mirada. No soporto que él esté estudiándome y fijándose de cada movimiento que maniobro.

Quiero que hable para así poder irme.

—Debes dejar de hacerlo —susurra tan bajo que creo que no le he escuchado bien.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto, confundida.

—Debes dejar de hacerlo, Katniss —susurra claramente y luego mira temerosamente la cerca electrificada que está a unos metros de distancia. De pronto entiendo lo que quiere decirme—. Mi padre y yo… hemos hablado. Será difícil, pero no será ne-necesario que tengas que hacer esto —lanza una mirada al bosque—. Yo… Nosotros podemos ayu…

—¡¿Qué?! —repito.

Estoy furiosa.

Estoy furiosa con él. ¿Quién se ha creído? No puede meterse en mis asuntos.

Él sabe que he escuchado bien y que mi pregunta ha sido más retórica que otra cosa. Comprende que estoy echando prácticamente fuego por los ojos pero no se retracta. Y yo quiero golpearlo. No puedo creer que hace unos minutos me apenaba que me viera como alguien sin corazón, ahora quiero insultarlo como él me ha insultado a mí.

—No necesitamos tu lástima —siseo entre dientes.

—No es lástima, Katniss —responde él claramente ofendido. Eso me ofende aún más. ¡Yo tendría que ofenderme!—. Es ayuda. Es preocupación.

—No necesito ayuda.

En parte es verdad. La caza va muy bien. Prim está satisfecha, mi madre está satisfecha. Yo lo estoy. No necesito que nadie me ayude. ¿De qué manera me ayudaría? ¿Me regalaría panes? ¿Me los entregaría y luego cuando tuviera dinero tendría que pagarle? _"Puedes pagarnos cuando quieras…" _No. No puedo permitirme eso. Sería mucha deuda. Mi cabeza no estaría en paz.

—Nosotros te daríamos algo de comida —la voz de Peeta Mellark raramente se convierte en eco de mis pensamientos.

—No —susurro sintiendo mi cara roja por la ira.

—Es peligroso Katniss… te matarán —me contradice y creo que hay una nota de desesperación en su voz.

No lo harán. ¿Y si lo hacen por qué él no puede dejar las cosas como están?

La voz del hombre de las cabras cobra tanto sentido ahora…

—Los Agentes de la Paz podrían encontrarte —parece un vómito de palabras, habla frenéticamente como si sus pensamientos brotaran por cada segundo y viajaran a su boca sin poder contenerse—. Es muy peligroso, no puedes arriesgarte a esto. Te ayudaremos. Mi padre dice que no hay problema. Los rumores corren por todo el Distrito, solo haría falta que te atraparan haciéndolo. Te matarán.

Intenta contagiarme de su miedo, pero lo único que logra es transmitirme su desesperación.

—No me atraparán. Soy cuidadosa. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—También están los peligros del bosque —ante eso me quedo quieta y él entiende que tiene razón—. Hay criaturas, son peligrosas. Yo no puedo permitirlo… no permitiré que vayas.

No sentía ese _calor_ protector desde la muerte de mi padre. Pero veo como lentamente recorre mi cuerpo y que éste proviene de Peeta Mellark. Su preocupación extrañamente tiene un efecto tranquilizador en mí.

Antes del accidente de las minas yo no tenía que jugar un rol importante en mi familia. Yo no tenía que arriesgar mi vida para alimentarlos. Yo no tenía obligaciones que estaban rozando a la muerte, pero ahora este es mi papel. Tengo a dos personas a quién mantener vivas además de mí. No puedo rehuir a él porque es mi obligación. Tuve que sufrir un cambio drástico que no me dejó en el mismo lugar. De pronto, yo era la persona que tenía que mantener a flote a mi madre y a Prim. Yo tenía que preocuparme por ellas. ¿Alguien se preocupaba por mí?

Peeta Mellark me mira preocupado ahora. Me mira preocupado desde hace dos meses.

Pero algo me dice que no será suficiente ahora.

—Lo siento, Peeta Mellark —digo formalmente tratando de reunir mi dignidad para irme—. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejarte la carga de mis deberes. Tampoco a tu padre. Estaré bien. Solamente te han llenado la cabeza con mentiras. El bosque no es más peligroso que el Distrito —trato de demostrar que mi mirada es pura convicción—. Es más, beneficia. No voy a dejar de ir. Lo siento.

Me levanto lentamente y esta vez él no me impide irme. Camino lentamente, sintiendo que ese calor se desprende de mí dolorosamente. Extraño la sensación tan rápido que me asusta.

Siento la voz de Peeta Mellark llamándome y balbuceando algo sin sentido.

Corre rápidamente hacia mí y por algún momento siento que va a agarrarme de los hombros y va a zarandearme diciendo _"¡Reacciona, Katniss! ¡Reacciona! ¡Es peligroso!" _pero se detiene a solamente unos pocos centímetros de mí. Me quedo petrificada. Tal vez va a decirle a los Agentes de la Paz lo que hago para que me maten al instante.

Él no se atrevería.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le pregunto temerosa.

—Dije que —susurra tan rápidamente que tengo que encontrar todo tipo de concentración para no perderme las palabras— iré a cazar contigo. Te acompañaré al bosque.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Esta es una idea que ha rondado mi mente por días, semanas, ¡meses!

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si Katniss y Peeta hubieran entablado amistad luego de las hogazas de pan? ¿Qué pasaría si Peeta hubiera iniciado con cazas furtivas junto a ella, para que luego se les sumara Gale? _

_Si es así, ¿la conexión de Katniss-Gale se vería interceptada por un tercero? ¿A Gale le caería bien Peeta? ¿Gale se enamoraría de Katniss si ya no comparten ese "tiempo" que en la historia original era tan importante para ellos? _

_¿Cambiarían los sentimientos de Katniss hacia nuestro adorable Peeta antes de los Juegos? ¿Mentiría sobre ellos para que puedan sobrevivir? ¿O ambos harían un plan de supervivencia? _

_¿Peeta, gracias a sus días en el bosque, podrá tener menos probabilidades de salir lastimado?_

_¿Estaría presente el triángulo amoroso poco convencional de Gale-Katniss-Peeta?_

Empezó así. Y de pronto no pude controlarme. Me di cuenta que solamente una duda desata a muchas de ellas. Solo piénsenlo por un instante. Muevan una pieza en este juego y como consecuencia todas sufrirán un cambio. Sin embargo, mi intensión es mover algunas fichas para que cosas cambien. Para que sean evitadas… ¿entienden?

Pero creo que mis decisiones también traerán problemas.

¿Esto es un _cliché?_ ¿Mi idea es muy mala? Espero que me den su opinión.

¡Saludos y gracias!

_Isla Tonks._

.

.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I.**

Es el día de la Cosecha y el hecho de que Prim no esté a mi lado en la cama solamente hace recordármelo aún más.

Me levanto perezosamente y veo la luz solar entrar débilmente por la ventana. Debe ser temprano, porque la habitación apenas está iluminada. Aun así, veo a mi hermana en la cama de mi madre. Ambas tienen aspecto cansado, pero reconozco que sus semblantes son de mayor gravedad cuando están despiertas. A su lado, se encuentra Buttercup, ese gato horroroso que tiene como mascota, que desentona totalmente con la hermosa escena. La cosa está despierta, porque cuando lo veo y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos me sisea mostrándome sus dientes. Yo me limito a rodar los ojos sabiendo que si algún día me llega atacar voy a mandarlo a volar de una patada. Me odia, lo sé. Creo que es lo bastante inteligente para no olvidar cuando lo quise ahogar, y sabe perfectamente que el odio es mutuo. Si Prim no me hubiera rogado, ese gato volvería por donde había venido.

Cuando salgo, las calles están vacías. No me sorprende. Todos prefieren quedarse en casa hasta las dos, hora en la que comienza la Cosecha. Todos quieren dormir o despedirse de sus familiares si llegan a ser elegidos como tributos. Camino un poco para llegar a la Pradera, que afortunadamente, está cerca de mi casa al estar casi al final de la Veta. Cuando compruebo que la alambrada no tiene electricidad, paso por debajo, vigilando que nadie me vea. Entro al bosque rápidamente y voy a unos de los escondites para sacar mi arco y mi carcaj con flechas.

Cuando me adentro más, lo veo sentado, observando uno de los altos árboles. Sonrío instantáneamente y veo como me voltea a ver.

—Hola Catnip.

Hago una mueca ante el apodo que me puso cuando éramos chicos.

—Mira lo que he cazado —me muestra una hogaza de pan atravesada por una flecha. En respuesta, me rio.

Es pan de Peeta, más no lo veo por ningún lado.

—Peeta no puede venir hoy —intento darle significado a su indirecta.

—Así es —reconoce mientras parte el pan en dos y me da la mitad. Está caliente—. Supongo que quiso quedarse con su amorosa madre, sabiendo que seguramente estará muy triste al saber que él podría ser tributo este año. Dijo que te verá luego.

Peeta estaba en contra de lo que hacíamos con Gale. La caza furtiva era el delito más grave, y por ello, se recibía el peor de los castigos. Se preocupaba por nosotros, lo sabíamos. Por eso, lo llamábamos _mamá Peeta_. Podía ser bastante protector cuando quería. Sin embargo, sabiendo que nosotros no cambiaríamos de opinión, nos acompañaba.

Luego de darle gracias por el pan cuando éramos niños, durante los meses siguientes nos habíamos convertido en conocidos. En realidad, me molestaba hablar con él, sabiendo las grandes diferencias que teníamos, pero con los años, descubrí que Peeta era una buena persona.

Lo peor fue soportarlo.

Cuando me dijo que quería ir a cazar conmigo me negué rotundamente, pero Peeta tiene un don con las palabras. Te persuade sin darte cuenta, y eso era muy útil en algunas ocasiones pero no cuando trata y lo utiliza conmigo. Al mes siguiente, él me acompañaba y me cuidaba la espalda cuando iba a cazar. Finalmente, demasiado culpable por robarme su tiempo le daba las ardillas.

—A mi padre les ha encantado —me dijo una vez.

Entonces, cada vez que me reunía con él le daba dos ardillas y un poco de dinero para comprar las cosas que le hacía falta.

Era una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento. Porque además de robar su tiempo libre también lo privaba de estar en la panadería de su familia. Conociendo a la bruja de su madre, seguramente reaccionaba como una fiera cuando intuía que su hijo se escapaba en un día de trabajo para regresar por la tarde-noche.

Y una tarde apareció Gale.

Peeta y yo caminamos para encontrar el tronco hueco donde se encontraban _mis_ armas y luego de un rato cazando vimos un animal atrapado en una trampa. Ambos nos extrañamos, él se asustó y yo me puse a la defensiva. Alguien salía al bosque y a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia que lo hiciera. Hicimos una investigación profunda a pesar que él solamente quería llevarme a rastras al Distrito. Luego de una hora siguiendo más y más trampas fabulosamente —a mi envidia— colocadas nos encontramos con otro chico que parecía mayor pero por muy poco. Y casi nos mata con una lanza…

Sí.

Yo, muerta de vergüenza nos presenté. Gale se mostró muy reacio a hablar con nosotros, pero finalmente, llegamos al acuerdo de hacer un equipo. Él nos mostraría hacer sus grandiosas trampas y yo, a cazar con arco y flecha. Luego de meses de convivencia, nos caímos bien. Pero, lamentablemente, Gale miraba de muy mala forma a mi compañero.

—Comerciante —escupió con asco cuando Peeta no miraba. Yo lo miré mal—. Los comerciantes tienen la vida servida.

Una tarde, llevé a Peeta conmigo y nos juntamos los tres en el bosque. Fue muy incómodo, podía ver como Gale le mandaba miradas envenenadas y Peeta trataba de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que dos adolescentes dañaran la linda temporada de caza. Estábamos en pleno verano y como un murmullo suave pude oír el sonido del agua chapoteando. Corrí rápidamente hacia el lago que siempre visitaba con mi padre llevándome un premio: el lago tenía diversos tipos de peces y plantas marinas. Era un sueño. Llevaba once meses cazando, y encontrar por primera vez el lago que estaba bastante lejos del Distrito me pareció emocionante y peligroso. Empezamos a pescar los tres envueltos todavía en una masa de incomodidad. Yo enojada por la actitud infantil de Gale. Y Gale molesto con Peeta simplemente por el color de su cabello y el color de sus ojos.

Luego, llegó la puesta de sol. Peeta no quitó los ojos del cielo ni por un instante y nos quedamos sentados en una roca cerca del agua. Gale ya estaba bastante molesto, dado que era Sábado y era un día que ambos habíamos acordado utilizar para cazar solos, ya que la indiferencia entre ellos era tanta que no podían convivir juntos mucho tiempo. Yo, a regañadientes acepté. Así, dividí mis días correspondientes a mis compañeros de caza. Unos días correspondían a Gale, otros a Peeta. Pero me pareció tan estúpido que decidí llevar a Peeta ese sábado.

Gale y su mala cara no pudieron ponerme de peor mal humor. Y él se percató de ello, porque se levantó de golpe y se excusó.

—Tengo que ir a llevar a Posy… a un lugar.

Se levantó y se perdió entre los bosques. Yo suspiré, cansada y Peeta me miró, avergonzado y murmuró segundos después.

—Creo que será mejor irnos, Katniss.

—De acuerdo.

Luego de guardar mi arco y mis flechas caminamos lentamente mirando el como naranja del cielo y el verde de las hojas de los árboles se fusionaban, haciendo que el lugar pareciera tan bonito. Por unos segundos quise permanecer ahí para siempre.

—Katniss —murmuró Peeta totalmente asustado.

Lo miré inmediatamente. Su cara era una piedra al igual que su cuerpo. Me embargó la curiosidad y el miedo.

—Katniss… no te muevas.

Gale estaba ahí también, no me había dado cuenta de ello. Estaba quieto. Petrificado a unos metros de nosotros. Y yo no entendía hasta que vi el panorama completo. Alrededor de Gale, había al menos tres perros salvajes olfateando.

—Gale… usa tu arma —le susurré horrorizada.

—Está en el tronco hueco, Katniss. ¿Estás ciega? —me respondió. Era una estúpida, claramente sus manos venían vacías y habíamos pasado el tronco vacío unos cuantos metros atrás.

No sabía que hacer. Tenía trece recién cumplidos y nunca me había sentido tan asustada en mi vida. Estaba vulnerable. Estábamos vulnerables.

Era notable que los perros estaban hambrientos. Y cuando Gale dio un paso hacia mí los perros le saltaron encima.

—¡Gale! —chillé tratando de ir hacia él.

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! —gritó Peeta— ¡Ve por tu arco! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ve por tu arco!

Corrí como nunca. Era buena en la clase de Gimnasia. Podía correr rápidamente a distancias cortas, tenía suerte. Mis manos temblaban cuando saqué el carcaj y volví como tornado al lugar en donde había dejado a mis amigos.

Gale golpeaba a uno pero eran tan grandes que sabía que no podía matarlo con sus manos, el otro mordía su pierna. Peeta su lado, lidiaba con el otro a la vez que intentaba patear al que intentaba amputar a Gale. Sin meditarlo dos veces apunté al perro que no quería soltar la pierna de Gale y la flecha le atravesó el cráneo. Cayó al suelo. Me dirigí hasta Peeta y casi grito cuando vi que tenía toda la cara manchada con sangre. Rasguños en una mejilla empapaban su rostro. La flecha le atravesó el cuello al perro que lo atacaba y pude ver una enorme mordida en el brazo. Inmediatamente me dirigí al último y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo cuando acabé con su vida.

Los tres respirábamos con fuerza.

—Me pregunto si alguien pagará con ellos —murmuré cuando saqué las flechas de los cadáveres. Ambos me fulminaron con la mirada.

Desde ese día, comenzaron a llevarse mejor.

.

—Traje queso de Prim —informo, sacándolo de su paquete.

—Nos daremos un festín —hace el acento del Capitolio, y reconozco que quiere imitar a la voz de Effie Trinket, la mujer insoportable que lee los nombres de los tributos seleccionados en la urna al azar— ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!

—¡…y qué la suerte esté siempre de su lado! —concluyo.

Gale corta el pan en rebanadas para poner el queso entre medio y yo lo observo. Piel aceitunada, ojos grises, cabello oscuro. Típico de la Veta. Podría fingir ser mi hermano y todo el mundo lo creería. Sin embargo, hasta donde yo sé, no lo es.

Aunque me gustaría que lo fuera.

Busco arándanos y hojas de albaca y se las paso. Sé que ambos pensamos en la gran cantidad de papeletas que tienen nuestro nombre este año. De pronto, él pone su característico ceño fruncido. Está por proponer algo.

—Estoy cansado, Katniss —comienza y yo no tengo opción que escucharlo atentamente—. Podríamos irnos… Dejar el Distrito. Hacer nuestra propia vida, sin ser controlados.

No es la primera vez que lo propone. Y sinceramente, el tema me tiene medianamente cansada. No podemos irnos, es casi imposible. Podrían encontrarnos, torturarnos hasta la muerte. Parece que Gale no lo entiende todavía y estoy a punto de formar un comentario mordaz cuando él prosigue.

—Somos muchos, lo sé —no tengo que interrumpirlo. Tiene razón. Nuestras madres, los dos hermanos de Gale, su hermana, mi hermana y Peeta—. Pero sabemos cazar, podríamos hacerlo. Al menos, tres de nosotros podríamos hacerlo. Peeta no lo hace muy bien, pero ha mejorado notablemente.

Me molesto. No puedo evitarlo, pero el que Gale piense de esa manera, me cansa. Esa idea solo nos pondría en peligro.

—Peeta tiene familia —le recuerdo.

—Familia que no lo aprecia —añade, mordazmente.

—Su padre lo hace. Peeta no se irá sin él. Su padre no pisaría el bosque —sacudo la cabeza y agrego—. No podemos, tu idea es absurda.

—Esto no es vida —murmura rendido.

—Pero es lo que tenemos.

Nos quedamos callados, pensando en la posibilidad de escapar. Es improbable salir con vida. No solamente tendríamos a los Agentes de la Paz encima de nosotros sino también que estaríamos a la vista de toda clase de criaturas peligrosas. Serpientes venenosas, osos y toda clase de animales viven por los alrededores. Nunca expondría a Prim a semejante riesgo.

—¿Pescamos? —pregunto luego de unos minutos.

—Andando —se levanta lentamente mientras se sacude las migajas de pan—. Para la cena.

Es un buen día de caza, porque antes de la una, recolectamos más de una docena de peces y una gran bolsa de fresas de la planta que encontré hace tiempo.

Una vez que vendemos los peces en el Quemador, vamos a casa del alcalde. El recorrido es el mismo: caminamos hacia la puerta trasera y tocamos hasta que alguien nos atiende. Esta vez de Madge, y puedo ver como Gale la mira detenidamente.

—Hola —murmura cohibida antes de dejarme el dinero en la palma del dinero. Le entrego las fresas.

El padre de Madge, el Alcalde Undersee, es fan de las fresas. Las compra siempre que puede, que ocurre todas las veces, dado que es una de las personas más adineradas del Distrito.

—Te ves bien —le hago un cumplido notando las suaves ondas rubias enarcarle el rostro y el delicado vestido.

—Me fastidia vestirme de esta manera —dice nerviosa.

—Ni que lo digas —acepto con una pequeña mueca y me despido con la mano. Luego ella cierra la puerta.

Caminamos silenciosamente de nuevo, hasta que cada uno llega a su respectiva casa y nos despedimos con un _"Hasta luego"._

Cuando llego a casa, mi madre y Prim están preparadas para salir. Mi hermana lleva una falda y una blusa de volantes, y reconozco que es fue mi primer traje que usé para la Cosecha. Le queda grande, y su blusa se sale por la parte de atrás. Después de bañarme, lavar mi cabello y restregar mi cuerpo tratando de dejarlo sin un rastro de suciedad cambio mi cómoda ropa de caza por algo formal que pueda encontrar en mi habitación. Entonces, veo que un hermoso vestido, que pertenecía a mi madre; está esperando por mí en mi cama y unos zapatos azules en el suelo, haciéndole juego. Estoy a punto de rechazarlos, aún embriagada por el resentimiento que le tengo por dejarnos a nuestra suerte a Prim y a mí pero veo la maravillada cara de mi patito y el entusiasmo que tiene para que me lo pruebe que no puedo negárselo.

Sin embargo, cuando mi madre intenta peinarme, se lo impido. Me dirijo a Prim y me agacho para quedar a su altura. Me hago una trenza, tratando de demostrar que no la necesito.

—Estás preciosa, patito —le sonrío mientras le acomodo su blusa.

—Cuac —ríe divertida.

La abrazo tiernamente, tratando de darle mi apoyo. Es su primera cosecha, y sus pesadillas han ido aumentando por ello, sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada más que abrazarla, trato de hacerlo bien. Ella me rodea con sus brazos delgados y siento que no la puedo querer más.

Luego nos dirigimos a la plaza. Puedo sentir como Prim se pone nerviosa al acercarnos a la muchedumbre que espera para registrarse, y luego de que llenan su ficha me separo de ella para que vaya con los niños de su edad. Voy al mio, mientras busco a Peeta. Pero no lo encuentro. Gale es mayor, así que no puede estar a mi lado. En cambio, Peeta puede hacerlo, al menos hasta que nos separen de los hombres. Cuando veo que será imposible localizarlo, me alineo con las demás chicas de mi edad, esperando a que el alcalde comience a leer la historia de la creación de Panem —aunque seguramente todos nos la sabemos de memoria— y los diversos problemas que ésta ha atravesado. El Tratado de la Traición y los Días Oscuros que dieron origen a Los Juegos del Hambre. El castigo por la rebelión: cada Distrito —del 1 al 12— deberá entregar a una mujer y a un hombre entre 12 a 18 años llamados _tributos_, que pelearán a muerte en un estado por la _"Victoria"_.

Seguidamente, Effie Trinket aparece con la voz chillona que tanto la caracteriza.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado! —exclama, entusiasmada.

La peluca rosada que utiliza me parece ridícula y la ropa aún más, sin embargo, parece no importarle. Esa es la moda en el Capitolio. Extremadamente exagerada. Extremadamente patética.

Comienza a hablar de diversas cosas que no escucho, porque por algún motivo, me entretengo mirando todo el maquillaje que lleva en la cara. ¿Será cómodo utilizar tanto?

Llega el momento que más temo. Effie Trinket se dirige a la urna que contienen los nombres femeninos y aunque intento decirme que hay cientos de papeletas ahí adentro, siento que ella tomará uno de los veinte que dicen mi nombre.

—Primrose Everdeen.

Parece una pesadilla. Quiero que sea una pesadilla.

Veo a Prim caminando lentamente, parece tan asustada. Me quedo como una piedra. Mis músculos no responden aunque mi mente pide a gritos que haga algo. Veo que la parte de atrás de su blusa se ha soltado de nuevo y eso me atrae a la realidad. Su colita de patito me pone en un estado de desesperación.

—¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo! —grito corriendo hacia Prim y la abrazo como si fuera una alucinación. Como si sintiera que ya pertenece al Capitolio. La suelto rápidamente y la pongo protectoramente atrás de mí.

Ha habido pocos voluntarios en el Distrito 12. Y todos los que han sido voluntarios ahora están en un cajón metros bajo tierra.

—¡Grandioso! —chilla Effie Trinket— Pero creo que deberíamos primero dejar a la ganadora de la Cosecha subir y luego pedir algún voluntario…

—Deja que suba —dice el Alcalde Undersee mirándome con pena—. Deja que suba, ¿qué más da?

Prim atrás mío grita y llora desconsoladamente. Quiero llorar. Quiero gritar e irme. Pero me obligo a mantenerme rígida y dura como una piedra. Indestructible. Nadie puede verme como una chica pobre que no va a durar ni cinco segundos en la Arena. Tengo que mantenerme pacifica.

Gale aparece y agarra a Prim que no para de patalear y chillar como si la estuvieran torturando.

Sé que a los del Capitolio les gustan _las escenas_. Sé que amarán lo acaba de suceder.

Camino perdidamente hacia los escalones. Tengo miedo de caer, por lo que mis pasos son dubitativos. Estoy esperando a que la tierra me trague. Y desde el fondo, puedo escuchar a Prim llorar.

Quiero gritarle que estoy bien y que lo voy a estar, pero mi voz no sale. Y tampoco quiero mentirle.

Miro hacia la multitud, y todos me devuelven la mirada. Unos con tristeza —me sorprende, dado que no soy una persona grata ni social en el Distrito—, otros indiferentes, otros sorprendidos. Pero de un momento a otro, mis ojos chocan con unos de intenso color azul.

Peeta. Ya no tenía porqué buscarlo más, ahí está. Perplejo, duro. Petrificado, me mira con dolor, increíblemente sus ojos son tan expresivos que no me sorprende cuando una lágrima roza su mejilla. Me deshago de su mirada y me encuentro con la de Gale, unos metros más cerca. Sus ojos, a comparación con los de Peeta, lucen furiosos. Su semblante es pura rabia y sé que no va dirigida a mí, sino al Capitolio. A Panem. Al mundo. A nuestra mala suerte. Tengo unas incontrolables ganas de acariciarle el rostro y hacerle prometer que no hará ninguna locura, pero en cambio, sigo caminando.

Trato de ignorar los gritos histéricos de Prim, que me duelen más que cualquier cosa. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, iba a morir. Mi patito lo sabía perfectamente.

—¡Arriba esa sonrisa! —anima Effie Trinket cuando llego a ella— ¡Te espera una gran etapa de reconocimiento, querida! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Katniss Everdeen.

—Oh —hay una muestra de reconocimiento en su voz— ¿Tu hermana?

—Sí.

—¿No querías que te robe la fama, eh? —y ríe tontamente.

Aprieto los dientes.

Entonces sucede algo inesperado. Gale —que se haya de vuelta en su lugar con el resto de los chicos de su edad— y Peeta se llevan sus tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y luego me señalan con ellos. Y luego otro grupo de personas lo hace, y otro lo imita. Así, hasta que todos hacen el gesto antiguo y rara vez usado característico del Distrito 12.

—¡Ahora el tributo masculino! —exclama Effie Trinket luego de su estado consternado y camina hacia la urna que contienen los nombres masculinos.

Temo que sea Gale. Gale, que tiene cuarenta y dos papeletas este año.

Peeta tiene cinco, así que no me preocupo por él.

Y un alivio me llena en todo ese momento de angustia cuando suena el nombre de Thom Vidbig.

No lo conozco, y agradezco a los cielos por ello. No puedo soportar la idea de tener de enemigo a algún conocido, a algún amigo. Entiendo que aunque esté sola, es lo mejor que pudo suceder. Y deseo que Gale cace para mantener a mi familia con vida, y Peeta siga con sus prácticas de caza para ayudar también.

Decido que voy a hacer lo posible para resultar Vencedora. Para intentar sobrevivir, o llegar a algunos de los primeros puestos, al menos. Me imagino sin Prim, sin Peeta, sin Gale… sin mi madre, aunque todavía le guardo rencor.

Llaman voluntarios pero no me importa. Solo quiero irme.

Pero mi alivio no dura mucho; porque escucho la voz a Peeta, clara y fuerte.

—¡Me presento voluntario como Tributo!

Y ahí es cuando mi mente se desconecta con la realidad.

Luego de un año en el bosque, Peeta decidió que quería aprender a cazar. Todo inició con la idea de Gale, que le contó que era muy efectivo cuando te morías de hambre al no tener dinero. En un comienzo, Gale y yo, pensábamos que Peeta nunca había necesitado de teselas ni tampoco de la caza furtiva, pero la primera vez que lo llevé fuera del alambrado, nos contó que él vivía a base del pan duro que no se vendía.

—Hay días que no como —había dicho mientras masticaba un arándano—. Mi madre es muy estricta, y además, prefiere darle el pan inservible a los puercos.

Recuerdo que nos quedamos callados por un largo rato. Y vi lástima en la mirada de Gale. Eso me tomó por sorpresa, porque generalmente él nunca tenía compasión por nadie y el hecho de que mirara hacia el otro lado, evitando mi mirada y mostrándose arrepentido por haberlo tratado tan mal me tomó en guardia baja. En ese sentido, Gale, tenía la costumbre de descargar su furia con las personas que tenían más que nosotros, y lo mismo había hecho con el hijo del panadero.

Podía ver la misma mirada en Gale en ese momento, mientras Peeta caminaba hacia el podio. Él veía a sus dos mejores amigos ser condenados a muerte.

—¡Otro voluntario! —grita emocionada Effie Trinket— ¡Otro voluntario! ¡Al fin algo interesante en ese Distrito!

Aprieto mis puños.

—¿Cómo te llamas, querido?

—Peeta Mellark —su voz suena cercana. No quiero verlo.

El Distrito 12 no tenía vencedores. Excepto uno. Haymich Abernathy, un borracho que da repugnancia y siempre tiene olor a vómito y a whisky. Sin embargo, no lo considero como una persona dado que siempre dejaba morir a los tributos. Ahora, él sería mi mentor, sería el mentor de Peeta. Recibiríamos la misma desatención que los tributos fallecidos. Haymich no se encontraba, según había notado. Usualmente, el alcalde Effie Trinket y él se sentaban junto a otras personas, pero ahora, él se encontraba ausente y agradezco profundamente por ello. Tal vez, se había muerto por un coma alcohólico. No sabía si eso nos convenía o nos perjudicaba.

Cuando Peeta se pone a mi lado, tengo que contener las ganas de llorar y gritar que me embargan de pronto, también quiero golpearlo. ¿Cómo tuvo la desfachatez de presentarse como voluntario? No había razón. Él no quería nada referido a la gloria ni el poder. Quizás sí comida, pero sé que nunca hubiera usado este método para conseguirla. Además él puede conseguir verduras frescas gracias a las clases de recolección que tuvo hace unos meses atrás.

Le fue bien, pero justamente en esa época del año no había mucho que enseñarle, dado que la nieve cubría todo el bosque. Aun así, aprendió cosas básicas y al final del día tenía una pequeña bolsa llena de raíces y hojas silvestres para llevar a casa. Tenía que hacerlo a escondidas, por supuesto. Una vez, su madre lo había golpeado por desaparecer todo el día y no ayudar en el negocio. Al día siguiente, tenía moretones en los brazos pero Gale y yo decidimos ignorar ese hecho, sabiendo que si traíamos a colación el asunto, se molestaría. Cuando nos preguntó cuándo sería la próxima vez que iríamos a la Pradera, ambos intentamos persuadirlo, sin embargo, se percató de ello y nos comenzó a discutir.

Ahora, él estaba a mi lado. Mirándome con una disculpa y decisión en sus ojos. No había nada que cambiar, y aunque él lo quisiera, no podría.

No entiendo por qué lo hace y mientras me llevan hacia la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia trato de meditarlo. De alguna u otra forma, el pensamiento con la alternativa de que trata de protegerme se mete en mi cabeza. Es un acto suicida, para ambos. No nos consigo imaginar en una Arena siendo aliados, para que luego, la separación sea inevitable y esperemos a que alguien muera para que no tengamos que matarnos a nosotros mismos al final. Pero algo no encaja bien. Si existe la remota idea de que Peeta quiere protegerme, solo hay una conclusión en todo el dilema: Peeta va a morir.

Y una gran laguna se encuentra mi cabeza. Peeta, muerto. Peeta, asesinado. Su cuerpo tirado y su sangre desparramada en el suelo, eso hace que mi pecho martillee y que mi nariz cosquillee a causa de las ganas de llorar que tengo.

No me animo a verle la cara, sin embargo, por que me lanzaría a golpearlo o abrazarlo y tengo demasiadas dudas para permitirme alguna de las dos opciones.

Estoy enojada. De alguna manera, Peeta nos ha dificultado la victoria a ambos, y el hecho de que uno de los dos va a morir o posiblemente ambos, me enoja. Él tuvo que quedarse callado para proteger a mi familia, a la suya. Ahora arriesga la supervivencia de ambos. Y sé que soy lo suficientemente dependiente a él para decidir que no lo quiero muerto, y si tengo que dar mi vida para salvarlo lo haré. Pero luego está Prim, mi hermana pequeña que necesita de mí. La niña que también ama a Peeta, ahora tendrá que decidir por alguno de los dos. Y algo me dice que preferirá a su hermana de sangre.

Y yo tengo que elegir entre mi mejor amigo y mi patito.

Me encuentro en una habitación llena de lujos. Nunca había tenido el placer de rodearme de tantos objetos caros, y mi primera vez resulta ser decepcionante. Ahora estoy esperando a que me conduzcan a la muerte. Mis manos tiemblan y luego de un segundo, también mis pies, así que me siento antes de desplomarme.

Guardo la calma, o eso intento. Sería muy débil de mi parte llorar y si quiero ser respetada, tengo que lucir neutral frente a las cámaras que me esperan fuera de la sala.

Lo primero que hago cuando Prim entra con mi madre es abrazarla. Sus quejidos se ahogan en mi hombro y siento que sus lágrimas humedecen su vestido. Trato de apartarla de mí, porque tenemos poco tiempo. Le digo lo mucho que la quiero y ella llora aún más.

—No sé por qué lo hizo, Katniss —Prim me agarra de las mejillas—. Pero tendrá una buena razón.

Ahí me doy cuenta de que habla de Peeta.

—Traten de sobrevivir —murmura débilmente. No quiero refutarle. Mi hermana no es tonta, sabe que hay una gran posibilidad de que ambos no regresemos a casa.

No puedo contradecirle, me limito a abrazarla una vez más.

Mi madre, que ha estado callada desde que llegó, nos abraza dubitativamente. No la alejo, ni la insulto. Dejo que esos brazos que tanto necesité por años, ahora me rodeen por última vez.

—Debes protegerla —le digo.

—Lo haré —su voz es ronca, debido a su falta de habla.

Pero no creo en su palabra.

—Debes hacerlo —le ordeno—. No la dejes sola, ahora solamente te tiene a ti. Las medicinas que has estado tomando, funcionan. Ni se te ocurra dejar de tomarlas. No te lo perdonaría.

—Lo sé. Te quiero.

Es la despedida. Muerdo mis labios para no llorar.

—Las quiero.

Cuando los Agentes de la Paz se la llevan, casi inmediatamente entra. Y necesito toda mi concentración para no caer al suelo por la impresión. El padre de Peeta me mira con lástima. No somos amigos, ni siquiera nos hemos hablado. A pesar que su hijo es cercano a mí, yo sigo teniendo la poca habilidad de tener una conversación interesante.

—Las traje para ti —me tiende una bolsa de galletas y luego se le escapa una lágrima—. No puedo pedirte que lo protejas, Peeta habrá tenido sus razones para ser voluntario, pero por favor, si llega a morir, te pido que estés con él antes de que cierre los ojos para siempre.

Me molesta la poca confianza que tiene en su hijo, pero luego me voy cuenta de que yo también creo que no va a sobrevivir. Que nuestras posibilidades son remotas. Asiento, y siento que las ganas de llorar son cada vez más fuertes.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que un Agente quiere llevárselo.

—Cuidaré de la niña —y por alguna razón, le creo.

Nunca he tenido tantas visitas en un día, no pensé que el panadero me tenía aprecio. Y me sorprendo aún más cuando Madge corre en mi dirección y me abraza.

—Dejan llevarte algo que te recuerde a casa. Te traje esto.

En su mano, una insignia de un sinsajo luce un brillante color dorado. Es muy bonito, pero no puedo aceptarlo. En parte, porque no le encuentro utilidad.

No le respondo y le dejo que me lo ponga en el vestido.

—Debes llevarlo al estadio, ¿sí?

Asiento, incapaz de pronuncia una palabra. Pero luego, el nombre de Gale se presenta en mi mente.

—¿Y Gale?

Me parece extraño que no haya aparecido para despedirme.

—Está con Peeta —responde mientras acomoda la insignia—. Sé que está destrozado pero no lo demostrará.

Usualmente, Gale es el más fuerte de los tres. La voz de la razón y del rencor. Prefiere odiar, antes que llorar.

Antes de salir, Madge me da un beso en la mejilla.

Por último, aparece Gale. Lo abrazo fuertemente como si fuera la vida misma, ambos queremos llorar pero él detesta las muestras de debilidad tanto como yo.

Me percato de que también está entre el dilema de elegir. No puede pedirnos tratemos de ganar, y sabe que nos va a perder. Lo único que puedo ofrecerle ahora, son mis abrazos.

—No debe ser muy difícil —murmura en mi oído.

—Lo es.

—Puedes cazarlos, Catnip. No hay diferencia.

—Son personas, Gale. Con habilidades, piensan, actúan…

—Trata de conseguir un arco —me aconseja—, o de fabricar uno. Sabes cazar, sabes defenderte. Al igual que Peeta.

—¿Cómo está él?

—No se arrepiente de su decisión —se encoje de hombros—. Yo tampoco lo haría. Sin embargo… —titubea, dudoso.

—¿Sin embargo, qué? —exijo.

—Cuando fui a verlo, acababa de ver a su familia. Su madre —masculla, molesto— seguramente le dijo algo, porque cuando entré, parecía haber llorado.

Cierro mis manos en puños.

—Estarán bien, Katniss —de deshace de mi brazo y en ese momento los Agentes de la Paz llegan para apartármelo de mí—. Las cuidaré bien, recuerda que te quiero.

Su confesión me toma por sorpresa.

No puedo responder, porque ya se ha ido.

Me agradezco por no llorar, porque cuando nos dirigimos a la estación, hay mucha gente. Nunca he visto a tanta gente reunida, parecen insectos. Igualmente, les doy mi atención, todavía incapaz de ver a Peeta. Cuando subimos a un coche, lo veo y el alma se le cae a pedazos cuando veo que sus ojos están rojos y un brazo tiene un leve rasguño. El trata de ocultarlo, porque no despega la vista del suelo y tapa con sus manos.

Nunca he viajado en auto. El la Veta, el único modo de desplazarse son con los pies. E igualmente, en la zona comercial, puedes ver uno de esos cada poco tiempo. Es mucho trabajo mantener un auto es el Distrito 12, por lo que creo que debe haber muy pocos. El recorrido es corto, y solo tardamos unos minutos para llegar a nuestro destino.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en la puerta del tren y prácticamente tenemos las cámaras en nuestras narices, cuando por fin nos dejan marchar, entramos y las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros.

Al instante, comienza a moverse. Su velocidad es abrumadora, pero no puedo decir si es normal porque evidentemente, nunca me he subido a uno. Salir de los distritos está prohibido, salvo que sean tareas del Estado.

Effie Trinket nos conduce a nuestras habitaciones, y nos recuerda que las cenas son obligatorias. No explica que tenemos cada uno una ducha privada, ropa limpia y un vestidor. Se ofrece a ayudarnos por si necesitamos algo, y finalmente se va.

Es inevitable encontrarme con los ojos de Peeta en ese momento, y como era obvio, me largo a llorar ahí mismo. Débil. Soy débil. Acto seguido, él se acerca a mí y me abraza fuertemente. Por unos segundos quiero soltarme y gritarle, pero al contrario, dejo que consuele esta vez. Estamos en el pasillo haciendo una escena bastante patética, me reconozco. Pero agradezco que seamos los únicos que podamos presenciarla.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —susurro.

Él me suelta, y veo determinación en sus facciones.

—Era necesario, Katniss.

Siento que mi cara se vuelve roja por la furia. Claro que no era necesario, y sus excusas solamente provocan ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

—No te enojes, por favor —me ruega y logra tener un efecto contrario en mí, porque en ese momento solamente quiero entrar a mi habitación y no dirigirle la palabra por el día de hoy.

—Lo has complicado todo —dejo salir las palabras sabiendo que me voy a arrepentir pronto.

Cierro las puertas en sus narices.

* * *

.

.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Discutir con Peeta siempre me deja debilitada. De alguna forma, considero mil veces peor el sentirme vulnerable emocionalmente que físicamente; cuando voy al bosque y me lastimo ya sea por un accidente escalando o por alguna bestia que demoro en matar solamente basta con aguantar el dolor por unos segundos, volver a casa y sacar algún ungüento para colocarlo sobre la herida. En cambio, las que producen las personas, esas que no se ven, son muy complicadas de curar.

Y siento tanta impotencia por mi situación que quiero esconderme debajo de la cama y esperar a que alguien me salve. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo todavía aceptar mi presente. No tengo ganas de llorar, al menos. Me siento bastante imbécil por hacerlo frente a Peeta.

Estoy tan cansada que me cuesta pensar que hace unas horas me encontraba con Gale en el bosque hablando sobre la cena de esta noche. Una cena, que por supuesto, no voy a presenciar. Mi familia será la única que estará con encerrada en su casa hoy, y mi casa, la única que le dará la bienvenida a la oscuridad y al dolor por su pérdida. Soy consciente que seguramente la panadería no cerrará hoy. Es improbable y la imagen de una Bruja desolada por la pérdida de un hijo no puede entrar en mi mente. Seguramente la Señora Mellark tendrá mucha clientela como celebración. Me preocupa el Señor Mellark, de todas formas. Y no puedo borrar el recuerdo de su visita a pesar que no éramos muy cercanos. Todavía recuerdo cuando intentó ayudarme cuando pasé mis peores épocas, y por ello, pensar en él sufriendo a escondidas para que su mujer no lo vea me produce una sensación agobiante.

Me tiro a la cama conteniendo las ganas de gritar. De gritarme. De gritarle a Peeta. A Effie Trinket. Al mundo.

Me quedo unos momentos, perdida en las formas del techo; tratando de despegarme de mi cuerpo sabiendo que eso es imposible. Me rindo y decido darme una ducha.

Al salir de la habitación me espera Effie y elogia mi elección de ropa, aunque no es nada de otro mundo para mí. Pero tengo que admitir que la suavidad de la tela y la calidez que desprende ésta es reconfortante.

Caminamos por el mismo pasillo en donde discutí con Peeta e hice el ridículo pero trato de despejar mis pensamientos mirando los detalles de los cuadros que cuelgan en las paredes, el material del suelo y la mesita que está a una esquina que solo derrocha lugar. Finalmente, llegamos a un compartimento con paredes de madera y la hermosura de la habitación me deja atontada, en parte por el delicioso aroma y en otra, por los diversos colores que presentan los alimentos.

—¿Dónde está nuestro mentor? —pregunta Peeta con la mirada en Effie.

Voy caminando hasta la mesa y me siento lo más lejos de él.

—Haymitch está en su compartimento. No se ha sentido muy bien hoy.

Aunque el semblante de Effie Trinket quiere demostrar aflicción y preocupación, es pura mentira. Hasta en el tono de voz se puede palpar alivio. No la culpo. No obstante, la ausencia en la Cosecha está prohibida y ésta solamente se justifica por una enfermedad que prácticamente te condena a la muerte. Por poco creí que Haymitch Abernathy estaba a punto de estirar la pata.

Nunca había visto tanta comida en un solo lugar. Y mi apetito se abre automáticamente: sopa de zanahoria, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero, puré de patatas, queso, frutas y una gran torta de chocolate. Me atiborro hasta el tope, y sé que parezco desesperada. Me dejo guiar por las conductas de mi compañero de Distrito que parece tan desesperado como yo. Effie Trinket nos lanza miradas furtivas y frunce la nariz mientras come lentamente y con clase.

—Oh, queridos… —dice luego de limpiarse la esquina de la boca con un pedazo de tela—. Bueno, al menos comen de manera decente. Me dan tocado Tributos peores. Comían como caníbales; lograron que se me revolvieran las tripas.

Los Tributos del año pasado correspondían de la Veta. Nunca tenían nada que comer y seguramente cuando vieron tanta comida no pudieron resistirse. Sé lo que se siente tener tanta hambre que conlleva a la pérdida de la cordura.

Como si estuviera ensayado, Peeta y yo nos impulsamos hacia la comida y la agarramos con la mano. Agarro el cazón que contenía puré de patatas y prácticamente meto mi cabeza en él, Peeta agarra dos chuletas al mismo tiempo y las muerde como si fuera un perro salvaje.

Effie Trinket hace una mueca de disgusto pero no dice nada.

Caminamos lentamente hacia otro compartimento. Nuestros pasos son vagos y sin fuerza, pues parece que las usamos para no echar toda la comida por la boca. Me siento mareada y siento la comida en la garganta. Aunque, me siento lo bastante fuerte para soportar unas simples náuseas. He pasado cosas peores; esto, a comparación, debería significar nada.

Nos sentamos en un sillón para ver las repeticiones de las Cosechas. Son resúmenes en donde muestran la celebración en todo Panem. En realidad son las celebraciones del Capitolio, porque son los únicos que salen bien librados de todo esto. Repasan las Cosechas de los Distritos del 1 al 12 y nos estudian como si fuéramos algo maravilloso e inquietante. Nuestras reacciones están en primer plano y nuestros movimientos son destacados por los comentaristas. Tenía razón en no llorar; estaría pagando por ello desde ahora.

Cuando llega el turno del Distrito 12 pasan el momento de la elección de Prim, yo presentándome como voluntaria, Gale quitándome a Prim de encima, el saludo silencioso de mi Distrito. Luego llaman a Thom Vidbig, Peeta ocupa su lugar, la expresión de perplejidad de todos, el himno y se termina. Damos mucho de qué hablar: dos voluntarios del Distrito más pobre.

Los voluntarios siempre dan de qué hablar, pero que seamos nosotros parece que los ha sorprendido. Generalmente, los voluntarios provienen de los Distritos 1, 2 y 4. Los llamamos _Los Profesionales. _

Parece que esperan mucho de nosotros. _«Dos Tributos Voluntarios en el Distrito 12, ¿será porqué querrán demostrar que no siempre son los débiles? ¿Tendremos que cosechar grandes expectativas? Estos chicos tienen algo.» _La voz del hombre llena el silencio. No quiero imaginar a qué se refieren. No quiero imaginar la desilusión que tendrán algunos cuando vean que somos simples.

—Estos chicos solamente saben que van a morir —asegura una voz a mis espaldas.

Haymitch con muy mal aspecto —grandes ojeras, color verde pálido y rostro demacrado— trata de mantenerse de pie. Nos mira a ambos con reconocimiento.

—A ustedes los conozco… —dice y nos señala con el dedo. Se tambalea tanto que en cualquier momento va a caer, está tan verde como una hoja— ¿Ustedes no son los que salen fuera del Dis-

Pero nunca llega a formular la pregunta porque vomita el sillón como una cascada y una parte cubre la peluca de Effie. El ardor es insoportable. Tuve suerte de no ser bañada en porquería porque Peeta me agarró de brazo y me tiró hacia él. Ahora Effie está roja de la indignación. Peeta a mi lado suelta una carcajada leve y yo frunzo los labios para no sonreír. Haymitch, para enmendar su error trata de quitar las manchas de la peluca e incontrolablemente hace que ésta esté a punto de caer al suelo. La mujer, muerta de la ira y de la vergüenza sale rápidamente de la habitación.

—Traté de ayudarla —dice nuestro mentor luego de unos segundos.

—Oh, lo sabemos —murmura Peeta.

El vómito le escurre de la boca y siento la acidez recorrer mi estómago. Es asqueroso. Todo signo de diversión se esfuma y decidimos llevarlo a su compartimento. Cuando llegamos ambos tenemos que fruncir la nariz por la peste que hay en el lugar. Haymitch no parece percatarse del mal olor y yo me pregunto cómo es que logró todo el desorden si apenas pasaron unas cuantas horas. Lo conducimos hasta el baño y no logro entender para qué hasta unos cuantos minutos después, cuando Peeta empieza a desabrochar su camisa.

—Vete, Katniss.

Frunzo el ceño. Mi sueño no es quedarme viendo desnudo a Haymitch Abernathy pero el que mi compañero de Distrito me ande dando órdenes no me cae para nada bien. Todavía estoy molesta con él y en este momento tengo ganas de llevarle la contraria.

—¿Y por qué te quedas tú? —le pregunto lo más fría que puedo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? Desnudarlo, me refiero. Y bañarlo…

—No —trato de que mis ojos demuestren cuánto lo odio ahora mismo—. Pero hay personas del Capitolio que pueden hacerlo. No tienes por qué hacerlo tú mismo… Y juzgando por cómo se ve, parece que no se acordará mañana de tus _favores_.

El dolor atraviesa su semblante y sé que me he sobrepasado, pero es muy tarde para remediarme.

—No trato de ganarme su apoyo, para que quede claro —murmura mientras le desabrocha los pantalones—. Es mejor que te vayas…

Aun así, su tono no es gélido, ni doloroso. El vacío está en cada palabra y eso me hace sentir muchísimo peor.

Haymitch no parece darse cuenta de nuestra pequeña discusión porque está medio-dormido.

—No, iré a arreglar su cama… —le respondo.

La porquería que hay en sus sábanas es muy difícil de limpiar, por lo que después de varios intentos me doy por vencida y busco unas de repuesto.

Recién ahora puedo ver la gravedad de que nuestro mentor sea un alcohólico. Veo cómo nuestra última esperanza se escapa por mis dedos. Se evapora en el aire y me deja un vacío en el pecho. _Desesperación_. Me permito pensar cómo haremos en el estadio si Haymitch solamente actúa de esta forma, no habría manera de tener ayuda.

—¿Katniss? —la voz proveniente del baño me saca de mi ensoñación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías pasarme ropa limpia, por favor?

Luego de elegir al azar abro la ventana para que entre aire fresco. Éste es como una bendición comparado con el olor a inmundicia de Haymitch. En ese momento, el tren se detiene en un andén para reposar. Me pregunto que me harían si en este momento decido escapar.

Un cuerpo siendo arrastrado y un resoplido llenan el silencio del lugar pero no le hago caso. Mi atención está ahora en algo que me ha detenido en seco. Un gran grupo de dientes de león ocupa toda mi visión y por algún motivo siento que me están reprendiendo por tratar a mi amigo tan mal.

—¿Qué miras? —pregunta Peeta luego de posicionarse a mi lado, pero es muy tarde porque el tren marcha de nuevo.

—Nada.

Y antes de salir por la puerta le beso la mejilla con delicadeza.

* * *

No quiero separarme de Peeta Mellark. Ni estando enojada me olvido de cómo me ayudó años atrás.

Le enseñé a cómo ser silencioso en el bosque —requirió varias semanas—, le mostré como usar un arco —a pesar de que le va más bien las lanzas y los cuchillos—, y a diferenciar algunas plantas de otras. Me encargué de darle una pequeña parte de mí, y siento que estoy unida a él de una forma muy difícil de explicar. Me cuidó la espalda por meses, me protegía de los animales peligrosos, me acompañó por primera vez al Quemador, a pesar de que él estaba tan asustado como yo. Hemos llegado al punto de que nos protegemos el uno al otro. Hemos formado un lazo, que temo, es irrompible. Y eso me aterra.

Nos convertimos en un equipo. Él es mi gran compañero de caza. No podría imaginarme en un bosque cazando sin Peeta. No podría estar vendiendo mis presas sin Peeta. No podría vivir con su ausencia.

Me fastidia. De alguna forma, sé que esto se podría haber evitado si no hubiera estado tan desesperada por tener una amistad. No era necesario que él me guardara las espaldas, ni tampoco que me acompañara a todos lados. No hacía falta que hiciéramos mini-picnics con algunas de nuestras frutas y galletas que él hacía a escondidas de su madre. No puedo entender cómo dejé que esta relación se profundizara tanto. Pero es muy tarde para arrepentirse, y por mucho que me cueste admitir, no cambiaría mi pasado.

* * *

Una tarde, ambos estábamos en el estanque, lavándonos la sangre de un conejo cuando me fijé en las plantas que nos rodeaban: altas con hojas como flechas, y flores con tres pétalos blancos. Me arrodillé en el agua, metí los dedos en el lodo y saqué un puñado de raíces. Eran tubérculos pequeños y azulados que no parecían gran cosa, pero que, al hervirlos o asarlos, resultaban tan buenos como las patatas.

—¿Qué es eso? —me preguntó Peeta con curiosidad.

Pero no respondí bien su pregunta. Me había quedado anonadada. Era la planta por la que me pusieron mi nombre; recordé a mi padre decir en broma: «Mientras puedas encontrarte, no te morirás de hambre.»

—Katniss, la saeta de agua —murmuré más para mí.

Nos pasamos un par de horas agitando el lecho del estanque con los dedos de los pies, recogiendo los tubérculos que flotaban hasta la superficie.

Aquella noche, después de darle la mitad a Peeta, nos dimos un banquete de pescado de raíces de saeta. Mi madre, Prim y yo nos llenamos. Nunca me había sentido tan plena.

Me siento demasiado cansada para llorar. Sé que si debo hacerlo ahora es el momento más apropiado, pero las lágrimas parecen haber desaparecido dejándome con dolor de músculos y una jaqueca que está a punto de partirme la cabeza. Estoy tan desganada que apenas logro quitarme la ropa y me fundo entre las sábanas solamente con mi ropa interior. El edredón es tan cálido que por poco entibia mi interior, más no puedo dejar de sentir que por dentro me estoy muriendo de soledad.

¿Cómo habrán pasado este día mi madre y Prim? ¿Habrá sido tan interminable para ellas como lo fue para mí? ¿Habrán sido capaces de cenar o ahora están con el estómago cerrado ambas en cama haciéndose compañía? ¿Me habrán visto en televisión?

Y antes de sumirme en el sueño profundo, deseo que mi madre esté resistiendo por Prim.

* * *

La voz chillona de Effie Trinket me despierta.

—¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡El desayuno está listo!

Considero el quedarme ahí hasta que tengan que sacarme a rastras por haber llegado al Capitolio, sin embargo, decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es comer lo máximo que me permita mi organismo para ganar peso. Ahora parezco una bolsa vacía y deshecha.

Me vuelvo a poner la ropa del día anterior, me siento cómoda con ella y no considero que esté sucia. Como honor a mi familia, al bosque y a Madge uso el pin de sinsajo. Mi trenza simple está deshecha, así que me peino y la vuelvo a hacer.

Por primera vez desde que estoy acá me arrepiento de no dejar que mi madre hiciera mi peinado. Hubiera sido lindo traer algo de ella acá, y sé que no tuve que tratarla tan mal como lo hice.

Mi madre volvió a la normalidad poco a poco, fue una transición de meses. Comenzó a ocuparse de nosotras, limpiaba nuestra casa y cocinaba las presas que yo traía. Volvió a vender sus remedios medicinales y fue recuperando la mirada con vida que el dolor le arrebató. Sin embargo, yo creía que ella se podría ir en cualquier momento. A pesar que Prim estaba ilusionada y encantada por tenerla de nuevo, yo siempre seguía resintiéndola por habernos dejado. Ahora me arrepiento un poco por haberlo hecho.

Cuando entro al vagón comedor me encuentro con Haymitch riéndose como puerco, a Peeta avergonzado y a Effie ignorándolos, viendo el estado de su maquillaje.

—¡Sientate, preciosa! —exclama Haymitch.

Cuando lo hago, unas personas del Capitolio me sirven panes, quesos, jamón y tostadas dulces. Frente a mí hay frutas frescas y panecillos que me hacen recordar a la panadería del Distrito. A mi lado, un gran vaso frágil que, parece, contiene zumo de naranja; una taza de café que a mi madre le hubiera encantado; y un líquido marrón espeso que nunca había visto antes.

—Dicen que es chocolate caliente. Es delicioso. Pruébalo —me dice Peeta. Veo que él tiene su propia taza con ese tal chocolate y parece embelesado con él. Alzo mis cejas, dubitativa. Él, en respuesta, pone los ojos en blanco, agarra un panecillo y me lo pasa—. Sumérgelo.

Primero tomo un trago. El líquito caliente me hace cosquillas en el paladar. Es espumoso, dulce y cremoso. Acto seguido sumerjo el panecillo que me dieron segundos antes y me lo meto a la boca de una sola vez.

Veo que Haymitch a mi lado saca una botella con líquido transparente. Mezcla ese alcohol con su zumo y le da un buen sorbo, totalmente satisfecho del resultado. Miro a Peeta para comunicarle con la mirada lo tan mal que me cae nuestro mentor pero él está mirándolo con odio.

—¿Vas a pasar viendo todos los Juegos semiconsciente? ¿O vas a tener responsabilidades por primera vez en tu vida y tratarás de mantenernos con vida? —le pregunto, enojada.

—Esto —alza la botella de alcohol— me mantiene consciente, preciosa.

—Pues no parece. Ayer tuvimos que limpiar tu mugre mientras estabas dormido —le contesto.

—¿Te limitarías a darnos consejos para sobrevivir? —le pregunta Peeta.

—No hace falta… Ustedes no sobrevivirán mucho… —contesta nuestro mentor. Peeta no es una persona violenta, por eso me sorprende cuando le lanza un puñetazo y éste cae de la silla. El zumo con alcohol se desparrama en su ropa limpia y su rostro adquiere un tono rojo por la ira. Se levanta con toda la dignidad que le queda y se dispone a irse, pero antes intenta alcanzar la botella que está en la mesa. Agarro el cuchillo más cercano y lo clavo en la superficie, a pocos centímetros de cortar sus dedos, impidiéndole agarrar el alcohol.

—Limítate a darnos consejos para sobrevivir —le digo con voz dura.

Haymitch parece impresionado. Luego sonríe socarronamente y toma la botella pasando por alto el cuchillo.

—¿Ustedes no tienen modales, no? —nos pregunta después de darle un sorbo—. Ah, pero ya los conozco. Los he visto varias veces… Siempre juntitos los dos…

Siento que mi cara se calienta. Siempre veíamos a Haymitch en el Quemador y parece que las observaciones eran mutuas; su último comentario me llena de incomodidad.

—Somos amigos —aclara Peeta.

—Ya quisieran convencerme. Acá hay una historia con mucho jugo…

—¿Qué…?

Haymitch me detiene. Nos examina y por un momento me siento intimidada. Quiero que quite sus ojos de mí y sé que clavarle un cuchillo en los ojos para que me deje libre no es la mejor opción. Luego de su evaluación, recoge la silla que estaba tirada en el suelo y se sienta con una mirada de triunfo.

—Luchadores… No son tan feos —murmura para sí mismo—. Los estilistas sabrán que hacer con ellos… ¿Amigos? Íntimos. Eso sería demasiado curioso para los Patrocinadores —acto seguido, después de su monólogo, nos mira—. ¿Qué armas saben usar?

—El arco, cuchillos, lanzas… —contestamos al unísono.

—Interesante… interesante… ¿Profesionales?

—No —contestamos a la vez de nuevo.

—Podrían servir, de todos modos… Tengo un trato. Me dejarán tomar todo el alcohol que quiera… Epa, seré cuidadoso con ello —aclara al ver nuestras caras—. Y ustedes, harán lo que yo ordene.

—¿Cómo podremos confiar en ti? —le pregunto, no creyéndole.

—Soy lo único que tienen —me duele el alma al saber que es verdad—. Así que… ¿tenemos un trato?

—¿Por qué tendríamos que hacer tratos contigo? Tu _deber _es protegernos —le discuto.

—No es un deber obligatorio —replica él con tono cansino—. Pero si no les interesa…

Puedo ver lo que hace. Quiere fingir retirar la oferta para hacernos desearla más, pero no caeré. No nací ayer, y un borracho no puede tener el control de mis decisiones de ahora en adelante.

—De acuerdo. Lo tomamos —acepta Peeta.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —le reto.

—Es lo único que tenemos. Y necesitamos un plan, Katniss…

Bufo, totalmente contrariada.

¡Por supuesto que necesitamos un plan! Pero no necesariamente un plan del borracho del Distrito. Haymitch nos hará trabajar en equipo, estoy segura. Y ese no es un buen plan en absoluto; solo lograría que el final fuese más peligroso. Peeta no entiende que ahora estamos a merced de nuestro mentor.

—¿Necesitas un contrato firmado con sangre, preciosa? —me pregunta Haymitch.

No le contesto, sé que soltaría groserías.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —le pregunta Peeta tranquilamente a mi lado.

—Oh, para eso tendrás que esperar… —le responde con un tono misterioso que solamente me revuelve el estómago—. Primero hay que revisar los tributos de los demás distr-

—Eso ya lo hicimos —le interrumpo de mala gana.

—Pero yo no —me contesta y veo que intenta desafiarme.

—Porque estabas borracho… —solamente quiero pelear con este sujeto.

Bufa exasperado y se pasa la mano por su cabellera grasosa. A continuación mira a Peeta y le pregunta: —¿Siempre está así de molesta?

—Sí —responde.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? —le pregunto a nuestro mentor, ignorando la afirmación de Peeta—. No estamos para jueguitos ahora.

—Mi plan apenas se está formando en mi cabeza, niña —se queja—. Pero hoy quiero que, simplemente, cuando lleguemos al Capitolio saluden a la gente como si fuera honor estar ahí.

Me atraganto con mi saliva. _¿Es enserio? _Trato de ver un atisbo de broma en su cara, pero solo encuentro burla. No puede pedir _realmente _eso. ¿Estar honrada por ser un objeto de entretenimiento?

Trato de negarme pero inmediatamente me interrumpe.

—Mira, no voy a repetirlo; así que espero que entre en esa pequeña cabecita —ruedo los ojos—. Los patrocinadores verán destreza, inteligencia, carisma y belleza. Hasta ahora parece que tienes solamente la destreza, y la inteligencia te falta porque te cuesta mucho entender en dónde estás parada y en la situación en la que te encuentras; evidentemente no tienes carisma ni simpatía; estás en desventaja. En cuanto belleza, lo veremos luego de que los estilistas acaben contigo —_auch_—. Fingirás y tratarás a todos con amabilidad. Esto es solamente el comienzo, te recomiendo acostumbrarte porque voy a pedirte cosas mucho _peores_, preciosa.

Finalmente toma otro trago de su botella y sale por la puerta.

—No podemos prestarnos para esto —le digo a Peeta con el ego definitivamente afectado.

—No le hagas caso. Tienes carisma… y eres un poco amable… Y linda —murmura a mi lado y yo solo le lanzo una mirada irritada aunque mentalmente le agradezco—. Tenemos que hacerlo, Katniss.

—No veo todavía el propósito.

—Quiere hacernos ver como un equipo. Generalmente, los tributos de un mismo Distrito son enemigos. El que quiera mostrarnos como si fuéramos un conjunto hará que los demás nos noten.

Me asombra la capacidad de comprensión de Peeta. Es una táctica demasiado directa, y puedo ver la gran dificultad emocional que conlleva.

—No somos títeres del Capitolio.

Esa frase queda colgando en el aire, llena de presión y con una gran pesadez. Me doy cuenta que no tuve que decirla, y miro el lugar para corroborar que nadie me haya escuchado.

—Y odio que me llame _preciosa_ —murmuro luego de un rato.

Él suelta una risita nerviosa.

—¿Estás a favor de esto, Peeta? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo puedes? —le cuestiono, sintiéndome traicionada.

—Haré lo que sea para que sobrevivas.

Sus palabras me dejan inmóvil. Siento ese _calor protector _que sentí la primera vez que hablé realmente con él, el día que me rogó que no cazara. De alguna manera, eso me hace sentir peor, por lo que dirijo mi mirada y sus ojos se encuentras con los míos.

Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a la claridad de los ojos de Peeta. Eso me ha quedado claro después de algunos años, pero de alguna manera siempre me sorprende toparme con la sinceridad de ellos. El azul es tan nítido y luminoso que siento que puedo ver su alma. Tan humilde y apacible…

Pero aparento que no me deja atontada y observo la ventana.

La habitación súbitamente se queda a oscuras. Aunque hay luces, es como si de pronto se hiciese la noche en el exterior. Me doy cuenta de que debemos estar en el túnel que atraviesa las montañas y lleva hasta el Capitolio. Las montañas forman una barrera natural entre la Ciudad y los Distritos orientales. Es casi imposible entrar por aquí, salvo a través de los túneles. Esta ventaja geográfica fue un factor decisivo para la derrota de los Distritos en la guerra que me ha convertido en Tributo. Como los rebeldes tenían que escalar las montañas, eran blancos fáciles para las fuerzas aéreas del Capitolio.

Guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. El túnel dura y dura, nos separa del cielo y se me encoge el corazón. Odio estar encerrada en piedra; me recuerda a las minas y a mi padre atrapado.

Peeta a mi lado le da un apretón suave a mi mano.

El tren, al fin, sale de su desesperante oscuridad y comienza a frenar lentamente. Una luz brillante inunda el compartimento. Y prácticamente corremos hasta la ventana para ver algo que seguramente pensábamos que nunca veríamos más que en televisión: el Capitolio. Puedo entender la diferencia entre los Distritos y esto. Nunca ha habido tanta incompatibilidad. El resplandor y la grandeza van juntas en esta ocasión. Los edificios son altos y por algún motivo, no son frágiles. Autos por doquier, tan evolucionados que los de nuestro Distrito no llegan a competir. Las calles están pavimentadas, algo que solamente en algunas zonas comerciales del 12 pueden verse. Los colores son tan fuertes que hacen daño a la vista. De pronto, el verde del Capitolio ha adquirido un mal pensamiento en mí.

La voz de nuestro mentor me toma por sorpresa. Ha vuelto y su tono es malicioso.

—Irán a encontrarse con sus estilistas. No se resistan. Será un calvario, pero van a sobreponerse. No se opongan —demanda.

Por algún motivo, me imagino toda clase de torturas.

—Que empiece la función —finaliza con una risa malévola.

Peeta y yo nos miramos. Tragamos en seco y miramos a la gente que se haya amontonada esperando por nosotros. Gritan de forma desaforada y siento la bilis en mi boca. Nos señalan con emoción y desenfreno; y por un segundo me detengo a pensar en cuánto los odio y en cuánta repugnancia me dan. Mi compañero, no obstante, parece llevarlo muy bien. Parece tener un poder de actuación porque saluda y les sonríe como si se hubiese ganado un gran premio con solamente estar presente ahí, con ellos. Tratando de seguir sus pasos, hago un intento de sonrisa y uso todas mis fuerzas para no salir corriendo de ahí con todo el aborrecimiento que les tengo a esas personas. Alzo la mano y comienzo a moverla, a continuación, un segundo después, el tren se mete en la estación y todos los rostros se han ido.

—Puede mejorar —observa nuestro mentor.

Lo único que hago es fulminarlo con la mirada.

* * *

.

.

.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

A pesar de que quiero aullar de dolor me obligo a mantener la mandíbula cerrada, en parte por la estúpida orden de Haymitch y por otra, la de no querer mostrarme como un eslabón débil solamente porque están sacando pelos de todo mi cuerpo. Me siento más desnuda que nunca.

Venia, la mujer que está haciendo que sufra este calvario tratando de justificarse: —Lo siento, cielo. Pero tienes mucho pelo.

Quiero decirle que es poco común que una mujer se quite los pelos de las piernas en cualquier Distrito, pero recordando a mi mentor, mantengo la boca sellada.

—Este es el último, prepárate —al menos trata de comprender mi dolor.

Trato de ignorar el acento que tiene. Ese acento que me hace recordar a un animal chillón que parece rogar por atención. Su tono de voz es tan agudo que es capaz de romper los tímpanos de cualquier persona, supongo que hay un tiempo estimado.

Mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla y apretando mis puños alrededor de la mesa, asiento preparándome para lo peor. El tirón sale limpio, y puedo ver mis vellos en la tira de tela.

Todavía no conozco a mi estilista. Supongo que no se quería hacer cargo del trabajo pesado: la crema extraña con grumos que me bañó la piel, dejándomela irritada —y aunque me cueste admitir más suave—, el gran montón de pelo en mis brazos, torso, axilas, piernas y cejas y la gran pasta que colocaron en mi cabello para que éste deje de estar tan maltratado. Siento que una parte de mí ha sido alejada de mi mano pero, para mi orgullo, no he puesto objeción.

—Esta chica es valiente. Los lloricas son lo peor… —me dice Flavius, y sus tirabuzones naranja hacen un baile cuando me sonríe y afirma con la cabeza rápidamente.

Ahora, Venia y Octavia, una mujer regordeta, me ponen un líquido en la piel que hace que mi piel escueza. Me siento en un nuevo nivel de incomodidad y dolor, y puedo entender la mueca de maldad de Haymitch: debe estar disfrutando imaginar mi cara. Luego de limpiarme —otra vez—, me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la bata dejándome completamente desnuda. Y para mi sorpresa, no me avergüenza demasiado. Son demasiado irreales para ser humanos, son como pajarillos con pinzas que intentan dejarme sin un rastro de pelo.

—¡Finalmente! ¡Pareces más humana ahora, a que sí? —me pregunta Flavius y me obligo a lanzar una risita con ellos.

—Gracias… En el Distrito 12 no hay mucho tiempo para esto. Se siente bien —miento mientras trato de mostrarme emocionada.

Parece que con mi comentario me los he ganado porque los tres me miran con compasión.

—Pobre niña… —murmura Octavia.

—Bueno, querida. Ya no más. No estás _tan_ horrible ahora —completa Venia.

—¡Y cuando Cinna acabe contigo serás irreconocible! —finaliza Flavius.

Sus comentarios me sorprenden. Me dejan tan consternada que se me dificulta no tomarlos como insultos. Lo dicen con tanta sinceridad que sé que si ellos estuvieran en mi lugar —sin cremas, ni pastas, ni pinzas saca-pelos corporales— se sentirían tan mal como seguramente piensan que me siento en este momento. Así que no puedo odiarlos.

Parece que la belleza en este lugar es proporcional a cuán poco vello tengas, cuánto maquillaje estés usando y qué chillones colores utilices.

Luego de que dejan la habitación me siento tan sola y desnuda que tengo el impulso de quedarme en una esquina, pero resisto y toco mi cabello suelto. ¡Cuánto me arrepiento de no dejar que mi madre me haga ese peinado! Me sentiría como en casa.

La puerta se abre y entra un joven que seguramente es Cinna. Me deja anonadada, es la primera persona _normal _desde que llegue aquí. Cuando la gran parte —por no decir todos— los estilistas usan colores que dañan la visión, se hacen intervenciones quirúrgicas y usan ropas extrañas, el mío parece conformarse con solamente un delineado grueso de color dorado. Su piel oscura entona muy bien con esa única rareza. Su cabello parece ser natural: castaño. Y su ropa, increíblemente, es solamente negra.

Rápidamente entiendo que eso no es normal en un lugar tan ostentoso como el Capitolio.

—Hola Katniss. Soy Cinna, tu estilista —me agarra las manos suavemente y no me asusta. Tengo la ligera sensación de que trata de darme su apoyo por todo lo que estoy pasando.

—Hola —murmuro.

Me siento a la defensiva y también avergonzada por estar desnuda.

Me suelta y comienza a caminar a mi alrededor. Mirando mi cuerpo y estudiándolo. Tengo las ganas de taparme con la bata más de una vez.

En este momento me estoy preparando para el desfile de Tributos. En unas horas, me expondré al público como un objeto y me verán de cerca seguramente para apostar sobre mi futuro.

Cinna, luego de unos minutos, me lleva a una habitación iluminada. Trato de mantenerme apacible, pero los lugares en el Capitolio siempre sacan mi lado _atontado. _Por supuesto, nunca seré capaz de acostumbrarme a los lujos que me rodeen, y claramente, el tener el conocimiento de que la gente de aquí tienen esta clase de trato, me resulta despreciable.

Me siento en una mesa que parece de cristal. Todo es muy frágil aquí, como yo. Por momentos me siento endeble. Mi estilista, Cinna, se sienta frente a mí y estudia mi lenguaje corporal como si tratara de explicarse a sí mismo porque trato de sonreír como si fuera la persona más bienaventurada del mundo.

—No tienes por qué fingir aquí, Katniss… —susurra y luego presiona un botón, haciendo aparecer _mágicamente _nuestro almuerzo.

Mi fingida sonrisa decae un segundo. Todo en la mesa, me resulta incomible. Aunque tenga muchísima hambre, no quiero tocar nada. Se siente como una traición a mi Distrito. ¿Comida que aparece de la nada? Me resulta demasiado humillante e inhumano.

—Esto te debe parecer un insulto —murmura sirviendo comida en un plato para luego entregármelo—. No sonrías por obligación, Katniss. Conmigo no es necesario.

Mi mueca vuelve a su estado original: mis labios son una fina línea y por alguna razón, me siento más aliviada. Aunque todavía sigo molesta por ese truquito de la comida.

—Tendremos que hablar sobre tu atuendo —comienza y tengo un gran miedo por lo que dirá.

Los Tributos van vestidos de acuerdo a su Distrito. Cada Distrito se especializa en una cosa, perfectamente organizado, los doce proveen alimento, carbón, tecnología y demás al Capitolio. Básicamente, nosotros los mantenemos. Pero no parece importar mucho por aquí.

Es obvio que los trajes más lindos atraen la atención y la añoranza de los Patrocinadores, las personas que pagarán por _regalos _para que sigamos vivos. Un Tributo bien presentado, es uno que promete mucha acción y posiblemente, según ellos, una victoria épica.

Acá, las apariencias valen demasiado.

Mi Distrito es de mineros. Se especializa en el carbón y eso nos trae la desventaja. Los atuendos son horribles, pues, ¿qué se puede hacer con algo así? No hay material para trabajar. Hubo una vez en donde los Tributos fueron desnudos bañados en carbón.

Fue horroroso.

Por eso espero lo peor ahora.

Y ruego a la vida que Cinna no se decida con mandarme desnuda a la muchedumbre como si fuera un bocadillo.

—¿Es tu primer año en los Juegos? Nunca te he visto antes… —le digo.

—Así es. Es mi primer año.

Tiene sentido que ahora se ocupe de nosotros. Los nuevos estilistas siempre van con los Distritos menos prometedores y más pobres. Seguramente, tener el Distrit debe ser todo un privilegio y se gana reconocimiento. Pero por algún motivo pienso que Cinna no le interesa la popularidad en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces te asignaron el Doce…

—Sí, pero además lo pedí específicamente —me responde con amabilidad.

Quiero preguntarle por qué, ya que es como un suicidio de la fama, pero comienza a hablar antes de que pueda cuestionarle algo.

—Quiero que este año el Distrito Doce sea inolvidable —dice, y ya me estoy imaginando a mí bañada en maloliente carbón—. Me parece un infortunio que su Distrito sea el hazmerreír cuando tienen mucho jugo —frunzo el ceño. Eso no es verdad. No hay ningún _jugo_—. Así, que, Katniss… ¿Qué tan importante son los Patrocinadores para ti?

Trato de ignorar la estupidez de su pregunta, porque ¡claro que son muy importantes para mí! Pero Cinna me agrada, y me parece una falta de respeto tratarlo como las demás personas. Le respondo—: Son muy importantes.

—Como seguramente sabes, los Tributos van vestidos de acuerdo al Distrito.

—El nuestro es de mineros —le explico pero por supuesto que él ya lo sabe.

—Exacto —confirma—. Espero que no te asuste el fuego, porque hoy arderás.

Me explica el traje que creó. Ocuparé una malla que moldea mi cuerpo, de color negro, que es mucho más que fantástico: se prenderá fuego. «Es fuego falso», me explica cuando ve mi cara de horror. «Mi compañera, Portia, estilista de tu compañero, ha estado trabajando conmigo. Es infalible.» Me asegura.

Nunca se ha visto antes algo así. ¿Fuego falso? ¿Una persona en llamas?

—Serás inolvidable —me promete—. «Katniss, la chica en llamas.»

Tal vez, Cinna sea de esos científicos locos que creen estar cuerdos. Y es mi estilista, así que, si muero hoy, supongo que será su culpa.

* * *

Mi amistad con Peeta no fue un lecho de rosas. Ambos nos llevábamos bien, para mi mala suerte en ese entonces, congeniábamos de maravilla cuando yo no lo trataba como una piedra en el zapato.

Peeta era amable, dulce y gentil. Y sin poder evitarlo, me encontré cautivada por él. Nunca había tenido amigos en toda mi vida, y el que ese niño luchara con uñas y dientes por mi simple amistad me hacía sentir afortunada la mayoría de las veces. Porque yo no merecía a Peeta Mellark, pero no se quería apartar de mi lado. ¿Y quién era yo para sacarlo a las patadas? Tal vez lo habría hecho si no me hubiera encontrado tan sola en ese momento; la compañía de Prim era reconfortante, pero tener un amigo de mi edad y contarle mis problemas a alguien era algo nuevo para mí. Él tenía sus amigos, todos rubios y de ojos azules, por supuesto; así que no entendía por qué se interesaría en alguien como yo.

La cuestión es que se quedó conmigo y fue separándose de ellos.

El problema en todo esto es que él venía de la zona comercial. Como si estuviera planificado, el Capitolio, Panem o quien quiera que se ocupaba de mantener a los Distritos unos contra otros, se ocupaba de separar a las personas por su estado económico.

No conocía muy bien a la madre de Peeta, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que consideraba a los de la Veta como la paria y enfermedad del Doce. Pero creo que esa mujer nunca apreció a alguien con verdadero sentimiento. Ni siquiera a su familia.

Nunca había creído que mi Distrito fuera chismoso y entrometido, pero ese pensamiento se había ido al caño cuando comencé a cazar en el bosque; entonces trataba de permanecer lo más lejos de Peeta Mellark para no dar de qué hablar. No quería complicar las cosas, ni para mí, ni para él. No obstante, todos mis intentos fueron inútiles.

Él pasaba más tiempo en mi mesa de almuerzo conmigo y con Madge. E increíblemente se llevaron bien al instante; a pesar de que ella era tan callada como yo, él le hacía sacar algunas palabras de su boca.

A mí no me gustaba que se sentara conmigo. Todos nos miraban y ser el centro de atención siempre me ha parecido repulsivo, pero, como ellos, me terminé acostumbrado. Las miradas disminuyeron y los _"¡Los van a matar!" _del Hombre de las Cabras quedaron en el pasado.

Nunca supe con certeza si su madre se enteró que él compartía tiempo conmigo. Supongo que los demás ya habían corrido la voz, pero Peeta nunca me comentó nada. Nunca hablaba de su madre y yo, internamente, lo agradecía, porque no podía hacerme cargo de él. Nunca me dijo que lo maltrataba mental y físicamente, aunque yo lo sabía. Nunca me dijo cuales eran sus preocupaciones, sus problemas, ni sus miedos. No obstante, yo podía sentirlos. No necesitaba decirlo, no requería abrir la boca. En poco tiempo podía leer sus ojos. Me encontré sabiendo cada vez que estaba triste. Me enteraba de cada golpe que su madre le propiciaba, y también —hipotéticamente, claro está— podía leer cada insulto que su madre le había dicho. Todo lo comunicaba con su mirada.

Jamás hablamos directamente sobre ello, pero me encargaba de tratarlo bien cada vez que traía el semblante decaído.

Y podía leer también, como me daba las gracias por ello.

Quizás ella pensaba que su hijo ya estaba echado a perder y por ello lo dejó hacer lo que quisiese. O tal vez, Peeta al fin le planteó la cara. Por su bien, espero que haya sido la primera.

Me pregunto que pensará ella cuando lo vea por televisión. Si se avergonzará o si creerá que ahora podrá ganar. No. Seguramente cree que morirá.

Peeta tampoco me ha dicho que piensa su madre al respecto sobre lo que sucedió en la Cosecha y no me sorprende. Somos personas de costumbre.

Por primera vez en años, deseo respuestas de preguntas que no le he formulado.

Cuando él camina hacia mí, con el mismo traje que el mío, puedo leer sus ojos, como siempre. Veo duda, indecisión y miedo. Y si hay algo que aprendí en todos estos años junto a él, es que si él me protege, yo debo hacer lo mismo. Porque somos un equipo.

A penas se reúne conmigo le tomo del brazo y le hago saber que me siento de la misma forma que él.

Todavía no puedo creer que esté en este maldito lugar, con un traje que seguramente me quemará viva, pero al menos estoy con Peeta Mellark, y eso es mucho más de lo que podría pedir. Aprieto mi agarre un segundo y luego lo suelto definitivamente.

Nos llevan al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco. La Ceremonia Inaugural va a comenzar y están subiendo a las parejas de Tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son del mismo color que nuestros trajes y tan bien entrenados, que no necesitan un jinete que los guíe.

—¿Es probable que sea fuego falso? —le pregunto a mi compañero de Distrito luego de que Cinna y Portia acomodaran nuestras capas, corrigieron nuestra postura y nos dieron su último vistazo.

—No lo sé. Pero sería un récord morir aquí mismo. _"Los Juegos ni siquiera han comenzado y el Distrito Doce ya ha perdido"_ —comenta con un tono burlón y serio a la vez.

Resoplo.

—En cualquier caso —agrega—, si ardes en llamas, trataré de apagarlas.

—Lo mismo digo —le contesto—. Pero si ardemos, los patrocinadores no nos olvidarán.

—Daremos un buen espectáculo —asegura.

Doy un vistazo al lugar y observo a un par de parejas de Tributos mirándonos. Unos se ríen, otros nos miran con desdén. Seguramente comentan la sencillez de nuestro atuendo y por primera vez en horas, espero que Cinna y Portia de verdad hayan creado ese fuego específicamente para nosotros.

—Me parece agotador sonreír siempre —le murmuro a Peeta mientras miro al suelo para esconder mi expresión—. No puedo creer que Haymitch nos obligue a esto, cuando prácticamente la mitad de estas personas nos asesinarán y la otra querrá ver nuestra muerte.

Es peligroso hablar de esta forma aquí, lo sé. Pero no soy capaz de contener mis palabras, un mal hábito que he adquirido de Gale.

—No lo he visto desde esta mañana —comenta Peeta con una sonrisa que es pura actuación.

—Lo último que necesitamos es que se acerque a nosotros cuando estallemos en llamas. Incendiaríamos este lugar.

—Hey, esa no es una mala idea —propone él, divertido y soltamos la primera risa verdadera de hoy.

Nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos la música de apertura. Es fuerte y por ello, no es difícil escucharla, pero pasa a ser un eco cuando me remuevo con nerviosismo en mi lugar.

Unas puertas se abren y de pronto aparecen las calles llenas de gente. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro hogar/prisión hasta que empiecen los Juegos.

Los Tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Están muy guapos, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con elegantes túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas; el Distrito 1 fabrica artículos de lujo para el Capitolio. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos.

El Distrito 2 se coloca detrás de ellos. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta y veo que, entre el cielo nublado y que empieza a anochecer, la luz se ha vuelto gris. Los tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir cuando Cinna aparece con una antorcha encendida.

—¿Estamos listos? —pregunta él con entusiasmo—. Agárrense de las manos durante el trayecto. Buena suerte —entonces acerca la antorcha peligrosamente a mi espalda y contengo un grito. Éste se pierde en mi garganta cuando no siento ni calor, ni dolor, no siento nada excepto un cosquilleo agradable.

Miro a Peeta, sorprendida. El estupor se ha apoderado de mí por un momento. Está resplandeciente. Está fantástico. Será inolvidable. Al igual que yo.

Siento que toda la esperanza que perdí ayer vuelve a mí de sopetón.

Estoy tan ofuscada en su cara que me sorprendo cuando su mano agarra la mía. Me pregunto la razón y luego de unos instantes logro recordar que es una orden de Cinna. Su calor —el verdadero, la calidez del verdadero Peeta— logra traerme a la realidad y le contesto el movimiento con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

No es la primera vez que nos tomamos de las manos. Usualmente, cuando le enseñaba a escalar árboles, él me pedía ayuda. E incluso una vez las juntamos para calcular diferencias. «Tu mano es muy pequeña», me había dicho mientras yo la comparaba con la suya. Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome más vulnerable que él por ese simple hecho.

Lo considero tan personal que me siento mal por dañar esta acción. El lugar no es digno para este momento, pero no tengo tiempo para quejarme. Probablemente sea la última vez que lo haga, o tal vez no. Lo que sí sé es que mis días están contados y si puedo aprovecharme de la mano de Peeta ahora para recibir la calidez que necesito, soy capaz de convertirme en una aprovechada.

El grito del presentador suena fuertemente. «¡Distrito 12!». Es nuestro turno.

Alzo mi cabeza, nunca he estado tan erguida antes. Será mi mejor actuación la que daré a continuación, porque con el maravilloso traje que me hizo Cinna, el trabajo de mi equipo de preparación y mi pilar al lado me siento invencible e implacable.

La muchedumbre es un verdadero caos. Gritos y vítores a mi alrededor prometen la posibilidad de dejarme sorda. La multitud está fuera de sí. Sé que nuestra vestimenta es única, pero aun así logro sorprenderme cuando me veo en una pantalla. Nunca me he interesado por mi aspecto, pero ahora agradezco más que nunca el trabajo que han hecho conmigo: el maquillaje es tan escaso que se me reconoce perfectamente, pero está ahí. Me embellece de la forma más natural. Mi peinado enmarca mi rostro como nunca pensé que lo haría. Trenzas, trenzas, trenzas.

El ego que dañó Haymitch esta mañana definitivamente está restaurado esta noche. No sé de donde saco la fuerza pero comienzo a sonreírle a la gente. Es mi mejor intento de sonrisa e incluso lanzo besos a algunos espectadores. Eso los descontrola.

No seremos olvidados, lo sé con seguridad ahora.

Hechos de fuego, venidos desde el infierno, somos peligrosos y adorables a la vez. Somos una gran masa irrompible y sabrán que lucharemos con uñas y dientes. Somos lo que están buscando los patrocinadores. Estamos a horas de tenerlos en nuestras manos.

Escucho nuestros nombres. «¡Katniss! ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! ¡Katniss!». La gente del Capitolio nos está apoyando tanto que los demás Tributos quedaron en el olvido. Como si fuera un tercero me imagino la cara de mis contrincantes y solo puedo esbozar una sonrisa divertida mientras agarro una rosa que alguien me arrojó. Le lanzo un beso y él grita más fuerte que antes.

La adrenalina, la emoción y la admiración queman mis venas. «Katniss, la chica en llamas.»

Llegamos al Círculo de la Ciudad y aflojo levemente mi agarre hacia Peeta. Mi motivación era demasiada y por un segundo creo que estuve a punto de mutilarle la mano solamente con mi fuerza. Pero parece que no, porque me da un apretón y me siento tranquila de nuevo.

Ahora no quiero pensar en un Peeta muerto. Ni en mi muerte, tampoco. Quiero alejarme del pensamiento de que luego nos tirarán en algún lugar como si fuéramos hormigas en estado de observación. La inquietud me recorre el cuerpo, de todas maneras. Es difícil de ignorar. Nos presentaron como equipo. A pesar de que sé que Peeta y yo somos un equipo, ese concepto es mucho más íntimo para nosotros. Por algún motivo pienso que ya les pertenecemos. Nuestras costumbres han sido demostradas en público y siento que las van a exprimir.

La idea no me agrada nada.

—¿Crees que tendremos algunos patrocinadores tocando a nuestra puerta? —me pregunta Peeta.

Me preocupa como se expresa. Como un conjunto, da por hecho de que estaremos juntos en la arena. Quiero decirle que los patrocinadores patrocinarán solamente a uno de nosotros. Que no estaremos juntos cuando comiencen los Juegos. Y que es erróneo el cómo se está comportando, cuando sabe perfectamente que solamente hay un vencedor.

Mas no puedo contradecirle nada, porque mis pensamientos son sus palabras. Yo también nos he tratado como un conjunto, involuntariamente. Y sé que en el fondo, espero a que ambos podamos sobrevivir.

Pero nunca he sido de esas personas que se dejan llevar por las ilusiones.

Así que en vez de decirle que no somos un equipo, en lugar de mencionarle que estamos solos en esto, simplemente le contesto—: Seguramente.

Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el Círculo de la Ciudad están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Snow, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas.

El presidente, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco como el papel, nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón que tenemos encima. Lo tradicional es enfocar las caras de todos los tributos durante el discurso, pero en la pantalla veo que Peeta y yo salimos más de lo que nos corresponde. Con forme oscurece, más difícil es apartar los ojos de nuestro centelleante atuendo. Aunque cuando suena el himno nacional hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de tributos, la cámara se mantiene fija en el carro del Distrito 12, que recorre el círculo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

Los equipos de preparación nos rodean y nos llenan de piropos. No parecen sorprendidos, me pregunto si habrán tenido confianza en nosotros o en ellos por su trabajo. Miro a mí alrededor y me encuentro con varias miradas llenas de odio. Parecidas a las que hace rato ocupaban mi mente, no me animo a sonreír de nuevo. Como si fuera solamente producto de las llamas, toda la grandeza que sentía hacía unos momentos ha desaparecido. Portia las apaga con un bote de atomizador.

Siento los dedos de Peeta todavía alrededor de los míos.

—¿Te duelen los dedos? —le pregunto.

—No. No quiero soltarte.

Ni siquiera puedo ruborizarme por esa frase. Yo tampoco quiero soltarlo.

Y reconozco el motivo: es la única persona que conozco en este sitio. Agarrarme a él es como saber que no estoy en una pesadilla. Que en realidad, esto es nuestra realidad ahora.

En este momento hay una delgada línea entre _realidad _y _pesadilla. _Y presiento que muy pronto ambas comenzarán a mezclarse para formar una sola, si es que todavía no lo han hecho.

* * *

.

.


End file.
